Don't Stop, Just Dance
by samrenee2010
Summary: Rachel Berry is a 21 year old Broadway superstar about to appear on one of TV's most popular reality competition shows.  Will she be able to make it all the way to the mirror ball trophy?  Maybe with the help of her pro dancing partner, Blaine Anderson...
1. Chapter 1

**The First Meeting**

"Good luck, today, Rachel," Ella said. Rachel looked over at her manager. "You're going to do great."

The butterflies in her stomach were just too much. She was so nervous for today that even the coffee in her hands couldn't calm her down. Rachel said, "Thanks, Ella. I just hope I can survive with very few battle scars."

"When are you meeting your partner?" her manager asked.

"Um... 8, I think." She looked at her phone. It was 7:15 a.m. and she had 45 minutes before she had to be to the studio to meet him. Rachel had no idea who she'd been partnered with for this but according to ABC, he was a new pro dancer this year. That didn't help her nerves at all. "I'm so nervous, though, El, I don't think I can do this."

Ella put her coffee cup down and took Rachel's hands. "Look at me. Right in the eyes. Okay? You're going to be _fabulous_...and you're going to _win_ this thing. I guarantee it."

A small, unconvincing grin touched her lips. "I'm glad you're so sure." Rachel stood up. "I should get going. You never know how L.A. traffic is going to be."

Ella stood up as well. "Okay. But before you go...who are you again?" It was that time when Ella had to reenforce the confidence in Rachel that she knew was there.

"I'm Rachel Berry, a 21 year old Broadway superstar, and one of the newest contestants on _Dancing with the Stars_."

"There ya go, baby doll. Now knock 'em dead. Who knows, maybe your partner is cute." She winked at her and then turned to leave.

Rachel picked up her coffee and followed only a few moments later. She hoped her partner was good looking, but not necessarily cute. From what the people at ABC had told her, he was a 3 time ballroom dancing champion, having been competing since he was 7. That was impressive by many standards. For a girl like Rachel who had grown up on Broadway and never even been nominated for a Tony Award, it was grounds for complete envy. Here _she_ was, a girl who'd been on Broadway since she was _born_ and _nothing_. This guy had been competing since grade school and won three international titles.

Her cab made it through L.A. traffic easy which was odd for this time of morning, but in mid-August when kids weren't back to school yet, it really wasn't that surprising. She made it to the studio where she was meeting her partner with her gym bag thrown on her shoulder and her coffee in hand. The cameras were there waiting to follow her in for the show and she realized there was no backing down now.

The documentary cameras followed her up the stairs to the top of the studio where, when she opened the doors, she saw him. _Oh my God_, she thought. He was_ gorgeous_. No older than 24 from the looks, piercing green eyes and gorgeous curly brown hair cut short but enough to make the curls pop. And he was standing there with a bouquet of roses, like she'd seen some of the other pros do for their partners during the first meeting.

"Hi," she said and put her gym bag down.

"Hello," he said as she took a few steps toward him. "I'm Blaine," he introduced himself, holding out a hand. "Blaine Anderson."

Rachel took it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel."

"These are for you," Blaine said holding out the roses to her.

"Thank you," she laughed as she took them and inhaled the scent.

"This is the only day I'm obligated to be nice to you," he joked. "The rest of the time I have to be a hard ass. Or so I'm told."

She laughed. "Fair enough."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Would this be a good time to lie?" she said with an awkward look on her face and it made him laugh. "I take it that's a "no"?"

"Well I'm not going to lie-this won't be an easy journey. I've been dancing for 15 years and it's taken a lot of hard work to get where I am now." Rachel did the math in her head. If he started when he was 7 and he'd been dancing for 15 years, that made him 22. "I'm going to get you that mirror ball trophy, Rachel. I promise."

Rachel nodded. "Good because I can't do this by myself." She laughed.

Blaine clapped his hands together. "Well go ahead and get your heels on and I'll show you some warm ups. Get familiar with these-you'll be doing them for the next 18 weeks." 18 weeks seemed like a lot. There were 6 weeks of rehearsal before the first show. 14 stars and their pro partners would take to the floor that week. This year they were allowing everyone to move onto week 2 before they did elimination and they would be doing doubles. Rachel, as much as she was scared to death of this, didn't want to be one of those two celebrities going home week 2. They were also doing double elimination around week 6 or 7, and then the final three would go to the finale. Only one could win that mirror ball trophy... and Rachel wanted it.

Downing the rest of her coffee, she threw the cup away in the small trash can by the door and changed out of her boots and into her heels. She knew she would be sore by the end of the day and the bruises and calluses would follow quickly thereafter.

As she got ready, Blaine sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of her. He was already ready. "So, for our first dance, we have the Cha-Cha-Cha. Our song is "Bang Bang Bang" by Selena Gomez and the Scene. Do you know it?"

Rachel smiled brightly. "_Love_ it."

"Good," Blaine smiled back. "Well the Cha-Cha-Cha is Cuban, contrary to popular belief, and it was invented in 1953. You're a singer, so I assume you know how to read music?" When she nodded, he went on. "Well it's a dance in four fourths time. Same thing as music, only instead of using your vocal chords, you're using your feet. And it'll be one of the easiest dances you'll learn from me."

"What's your favorite dance?" she asked, curiously.

"The rumba," he answered honestly. "It's always been my favorite. I've only been performing it for 4 years because it's a very intimate dance and they don't take too kindly to children learning it." He laughed a little. "But it's a good dance."

She had no idea what the rumba was but she would take his word that it was an intimate dance. "Nice."

Blaine stood up and held out his hand once she was finished putting her heels on. Rachel took it and he helped her up. "So I'm just going to play the song so you can re-familiarize yourself with it and kind of get a feel for the style. Then I'm going to show you some basic Cha-Cha-Cha moves." She nodded. "Are you ready for this?"

"No," she laughed, shaking her head multiple times.

"Don't worry. I've got your back."


	2. Chapter 2

**1, 2 Cha-Cha-Cha**

"Good," Blaine said once they stopped. "Now, I just need your foot," he said looking down, "to do _this_." He demonstrated how her foot should be pointed and looked back up at her. She looked completely lost. "You think you're doing it, but you're not, believe me." He let go of her and took a few steps back. "Show me what position you're supposed to be in."

Rachel was so stressed out and it was only Day 2. "I'm _in_ the position I'm supposed to be in."

"No you're not," Blaine said almost immediately. He mirrored her. "This is the position you _think_ you're supposed to be in." Then he corrected himself. "This is the position you're _supposed_ to be in." What exactly had he done? Well he'd straighten his posture and put his shoulders back, straightening one leg and pointed his toes out. "_This_ is going to help you to spin when we switch sides." Blaine put his hands back on her shoulders and positioned hers with his elbows up above him. "So, put your shoulders back. Straighten up."

She was short as it was, though he wasn't much taller, and that didn't make it very easy. Rachel did what she was told and Blaine positioned her himself when he didn't seem satisfied. "It hurts," she said.

Blaine said, "It's supposed to. You have to push through the pain. No pain, no gain." He put himself back in position. "And 5, 6, 7, 8-" He spun her around and out and she let go of his hand like she was supposed to, posing in her next position. "Good, now put that together with the next section. 1, 2, Cha-Cha-Cha. 3, 4, Cha-Cha-Cha." He clapped as he spoke the rhythm. "Ready: 1, 2, Cha-Cha-Cha. 3, 4, Cha-Cha-Cha. 1, 2, Cha-Cha-Cha. 3, 4 Cha-Cha-Cha. That's. Not. How You Do It." He stopped clapping. "Okay, stop."

"I'm doing it," she said.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not." Blaine started to dance and spoke out the rhythm. "1, 2 Cha-Cha-Cha. 3, 4 Cha-Cha-Cha." Then he stopped and just stared at her as she looked at him like a lost puppy. "We have time to work on it, but these are the most basic moves for the Cha-Cha-Cha. You have a long way to go if you can't do these steps, and I know you're a dancer, Rachel. This might not be in your comfort zone, but you have the dance experience. You're used to chroeography. This isn't any different. Your energy level is, and that's what you need to work on in order to make this work. It's faster paced, it's high energy, and it's rigorous. I learned this dance when I was 10. It took a lot of hard work, but it's what eventually won me my first title when I was 16."

Rachel looked away and felt a tear forming in the corner of her eye, followed by one in the other. She didn't want Blaine to see her crying. Not this early in the competition anyways. Hell, the competition hadn't even _begun_ yet. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking, which was the last thing she wanted.

Blaine came over to her. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her.

She buried her face in his chest as she started to cry. "I don't handle criticism well," she mummbled into him. "I just don't." Rachel had been through criticism her entire life. People telling her she wasn't tall enough; wasn't pretty enough; needed a nose job because hers was huge.

"Criticism is part of this competition. It's actually part of ballroom dancing in general." Blaine let go of her and said, "Look at me. Okay, everything I say to you, is to make you a stronger dancer, and to make you nail this routine. I'm the teacher, you're the student, and you _have_ to listen to what I'm telling you."

She nodded rapidly many times, wiping the tears off of her face and from the brims of her eyes. She was already sore in places she didn't even know were possible and it was unbearable.

"Come here," he said and hugged her again. This time, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

...

The intensity only got worse. Day after day, Rachel rehearsed and she felt like she was stuck in a rut that she couldn't get out of anymore. The first three weeks passed and there were three more of prep to go. But it was that fourth week when ABC announced to the world who the new cast of _Dancing with the Stars_ was. During _The Bachelor_ they were all brought out and had a Q & A session. The cast was really strong this year. A-list starlet Quinn Fabray, whom she'd admired for a long time, but it turned out the girl was a complete bitch behind the scenes; R&B singer Mercedes Jones, who had an amazing voice and Rachel owned every one of her albums; San Diego Charger's quarterback Finn Hudson; teen actress and starlet Brittany S. Pierce; ABC news reporter Tina Cohen-Chang, who had interviewed Rachel a couple times for her work on Broadway; reality star Lauren Zizes; talk show host Emma Pillsbury; Bollywood actor P. Figgins; _90210_ star Matt Lanter; football player and reality star Hank Baskett, whose wife, Kendra Wilkinson, had competed on the show before; _The Vampire Diaries_' Ian Somerhalder; Disney Channel hunk Sterling Knight, and soap stud Darin Brooks.

Rachel knew the competition would be fierce but not at _this_ extent.

Backstage after the Q&A, Rachel found Blaine waiting for her with a cup of coffee. Holding it out to her, he said, "You okay? You looked a little nervous out there."

"It's just a new experience."

"You want to go home?"

"No. I want to keep rehearsing."

He said, "_That's_ the kind of attitude you should have throughout this competition."

"Blaine!" a voice called from behind them. Blaine turned around. He seemed stoked to see the blonde haired man walking up behind him.

"Oh my God, Sam Evans!" The two men shared a quick hug. "How are you buddy?"

Sam smiled, "Oh, you know, same ol' same ol'. Nothing ever changes for me. Emotions, situations."

"Except this, apparently."

"Yeah, definitely." Sam looked to Rachel. "This your partner?" The question was obviously meant for Blaine.

Blaine put his arm around Rachel and hugged her close. "This is Rachel Berry, my amazing partner. Rachel, this is Sam Evans. We've been dancing together since our diaper days."

"Yeah, who knew we would end up being _ballroom_ professionals?" The two guys laughed. "I'll introduce you to my partner." He looked around. "Hey, Quinn!"

So he was partnered with Quinn Fabray. Rachel watched as she came walking over. She was a beauty queen, _that_ was for damn sure. "Hello," she said. Rachel could tell just how fake she was being, but she was damn good at it.

"Guys, this is Quinn Fabray, my partner. Quinn, this is my friend, Blaine Anderson, and his partner, Rachel Berry."

"Hello," Blaine said, holding out his hand and Quinn shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she replied.

"Well, we should be going," Blaine said. "We're getting back to rehearsals."

Sam laughed. "Same ol' Blaine. Practicing 24/7."

"Hey, watch it. All that practicing has earned me 3 international championships."

His friend held up his hands in defense smiling. "Hey man, it was either you or me."

"It was nice to meet you," Rachel said as she turned out of Blaine's hold to head for the exit. Blaine followed her after hugging Sam one last time. "I think they're going to be our biggest competition," she said quietly to him on their way out to the van.

"Yeah, Sam and I have always been friendly rivals. The last championship I won, I was actually up against him with my partner. Speaking _of_, you _will_ get to meet her one day. Her name's Lyla and she's 18. I've been dancing with her since I was 14 and she's the best professional partner I've ever had. Maybe I'll bring her in one week to help you out."

"Maybe _she_ could compete _for_ me," Rachel joked as Blaine held the door open for her. He laughed as they got inside. It was back to the studio for more rehearsals. Show day was less than three weeks away. The pressure was on...

...

**Review if you read guys! I LOVE feedback! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Week 1 - Performance**

"You ready?" Blaine asked holding her hand tightly, squeezing it for reassurance.

Rachel breathed in deeply and let it out slowly through her mouth. "I just want to get this over with."

The other couples were walking out as Tom Bergeron and Brooke Burke announced them. Before, the pro dancers had danced a routine, so the celebrities had gotten to watch that performance on the monitors. Rachel and Blaine had drawn 8th of 14, so they would be the 8th couple out, following Finn Hudon and his partner, Santana Lopez, who was a Latin ballroom dancing champion, and before Mercedes Jones and her partner, Kurt Hummel, who was a two time national champion in ballroom. First out every week would be Quinn and Sam. She wasn't surprised.

"Go ahead," the producer standing next to them said and they started out to descend the stairs.

Tom Bergeron was the one that announced their names. "Broadway star, Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

They made it to the higher level stage before taking to the floor and stood next to Finn and Santana as the rest of the couples made their way out. Once they were all out a camera went down the line from first to last and they all waved, smiled and did funny little dance moves. Rachel was putting on her brave face for this.

Sam and Quinn were first out to dance and they had the Foxtrot. All of the odd number couples had the Foxtrot this week. All of the even number couples had the Cha-Cha-Cha, like Rachel and Blaine. Most of the couples seemed to be doing well. The average score for the first week was about 18, so Rachel was hoping she could get that much. That was three 6's-one from each of the judges.

It was near the top of the second hour of the show when it was their turn. Rachel felt the butterflies coming into her stomach. She and Blaine stood in front of the red drapes and the camera as Tom Bergeron introduced them again before their documentary video for the last few weeks. "This next star has been performing on Broadway since she came out of her mother's womb. Her partner is one of our new pros this year and a three time international champion. Will they wow us with their Cha-Cha-Cha? It's Broadway star, Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson." Dance rehearsal, confessionals... just about everything from the last 6 weeks was filmed, and in two minutes they would give some sort of recap. They could hear the video play as they went to their positions on stage...

_"My name is Rachel Berry,"_ she heard the monitors playing her voice. They could see the video too. _"I'm 21 years old and I'm a Broadway actress, singer and dancer." "I've been on Broadway since I was in diapers. My birth mother is an actress. I was raised by my two gay dads, whom I love and have always supported me in everything I do." "Dancing isn't completely foreign to me-but ballroom is."_ She laughed via the video.

Blaine then appeared on the video. _"I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a three time international champion of ballroom and Latin dancing." "I"ve been dancing since I was 7, professionally. Before that I was in dance classes and I decided I wanted to be really serious about making it a career, so my parents put me in ballroom and Latin." "This is my first year on Dancing with the Stars, and I'm going to make sure my partner gets that trophy."_

Video played from the day they met as she walked in and they greeted each other. _"Hi,_" she said and put her gym bag down.

_"Hello,"_ he said as she took a few steps toward him. _"I'm Blaine,"_ he introduced himself, holding out a hand. _"Blaine Anderson."_

Rachel took it. _"Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel."_

_"These are for you,"_ Blaine said holding out the roses to her.

_"Thank you,"_ she laughed as she took them and inhaled the scent.

_"This is the only day I'm obligated to be nice to you,"_ he joked. _"The rest of the time I have to be a hard ass. Or so I'm told."_

She laughed. _"Fair enough."_

_"Are you ready for this?"_

_"Would this be a good time to lie?"_ she said with an awkward look on her face and it made him laugh. _"I take it that's a "no"?"_

Footage also played from their second day of rehearsals and they showed the part where she'd cried, which embarrassed the hell out of her. They did that stuff for ratings though. A lot of their video was the two of them arguing over whether or not she was doing it right, but near the end, she was lightening up. At one point, they had Blaine in the confessionals saying, _"Rachel's really headstrong. She always thinks she's right, even when she's wrong. I have to push her hard and remind her that I'm the teacher and she's the student."_

_"I want this so badly, and I'm going to fight to get it."_

The video ended, and she knew it was time. The announcer said, "Dancing the Cha-Cha-Cha... Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

Seconds later the music started. They were standing on opposite sides of the stage and had to walk to each other, meeting in the center before going down the stairs and starting to dance with their feet hit the dance floor.

_My new boy used to be a model_

_He looks way better than you_

_He looks way better than you_

_My new boy gets it how to get me_

_His love is deeper, you know_

_He's a real keeper, you know, oh_

_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back, giving it to him_

_Bang, bang, bang, this time I win_

_I thought your love was all that,_

_Til I let him in_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_That's moping_

_My new boy knows the way I want it_

_He's got more swagger than you_

_He's got more swagger than you do_

_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back, giving it to him_

_Bang, bang, bang, this time I win_

_I thought your love was all that,_

_Til I let him in_

Their final pose came and the applause filled the room. Rachel was smiling brightly, nearly out of breath, so happy it was finally over. But now it was judgment time-literally. Tom called them over to the judge's table and Blaine stood behind her. "The crowd seemed to like it," Tom said. "Len, we'll start with you."

Len Goodman, the head judge. Rachel feared him more than she feared every audition for a new Broadway show she'd ever been on. "Well, I thought it wasn't bad. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad. The technique was there, everything we were looking for. The problem is for you, Rachel, that you are clearly very nervous. I could see that while you were dancing. Let go of that anxiety and just dance."

"Alright," Tom said. "Carrie Ann?"

Carrie Ann Inaba. Rachel hated her. She'd been watching _Dancing with the Stars_ for years and Carrie Ann was the judge she hated the most. "Posture-I'm just going to start that off. Your posture needs work. It's good in spots, but it's not consistent. Consistency is a problem for you. You're out of your element, but as an actress, I think that would be one of the easier things for you to cover up."

"Bruno?"

Bruno Tonioli. He was a riot. Rachel usually always laughed at what he said, especially when it was positive feedback. "Rachel, darling... you are a hot little firecracker." That did it for her. "But you don't have enough spark. You almost burn out too easily, like one of the flubs you find in the box when you go to use it. Len and Carrie Ann are right-work on your anxieties and also on your posture. Watch your footwork as well. It was fairly good for a first night out. Next week, we want to see those three things improved."

"Alright, why don't we send you back for your scores?" Tom gestured to the dancer's lounge on the far side of the ballroom and they headed that way as he spoke about how there wouldn't be a results show this week. When he handed it over to Brooke, they were coming into the dancer's lounge.

"Come on over, guys," Brooke said. Once they were there, she said, "Rachel, you're used to performing live on stage in front of a big audience, but you seem very nervous about this. Is it the dancing making you feel this way?"

"Yeah, ballroom dancing is very intimidating and it's going to take awhile to get used to. I wasn't always comfortable on Broadway, so I knew I wouldn't automatically be comfortable with this.

"And Blaine, you two disagree a lot on whether she's doing it right, which in most cases she isn't." Blaine laughed. "Do you think the judges comments will change rehearsals for you?"

"I think so. For the better, I hope." He laughed.

Brooke said, "Well let's get your scores."

The announcer came over the speaker. "The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"5."

That hurt Rachel's ego.

"Len Goodman."

"6."

"Bruno Tonilio."

"6."

"Alright, so that's 17 out of 30. What do you feel about that?"

Rachel said, "It's the first week, and we have a lot of improvements to make so we'll take it, but next week we're going to try and get 6's and 7's and 8's. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get a 9." She laughed. It wasn't impossible. Second week of season 2, someone got a _ten_.

"Well we know you'll _definitely_ be back next week with the rest of our stars." She spoke to the camera now. "And if you at home want to see Rachel and Blaine survive _next_ weeks first double elimination round, call in your votes or vote online at . You get 14 per phone line or e-mail tonight. AT&T customers can text in their votes. Phone lines are open now, and will remain open for a half hour after the show. Tom?"

And they were released. Blaine hugged Rachel and rocked her to the sides a couple times. "You did great, no matter what those scores say, okay? Just be prepared because we're going to train harder for next week."

Lord knew, Rachel needed it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! Sooo many of you are adding the story to your faves! I feel special. LOL! XD Anyways, I LOVE me some feedback so PLEASE review after you read each chapter! Love y'all! xoxo**

**...**

**Step Quickly**

Tuesday morning, Rachel showed up for rehearsal at 8 a.m. Blaine was waiting, already writing down notes as the radio played. She recognized the song. "Life Is a Highway" by Rascal Flatts, which was a cover for the Disney movie _Cars_. "Morning," she said. The cameras were in the corner and one had followed her in. Rachel sat her bag down.

Blaine looked up. "Good morning, sweetie." He stood up and walked over, kissing her cheek and hugged her as well. She returned the greeting. "So-we have a couple of goals to meet this week while we rehearse our next dance."

"Okay."

"The judges said you shine brightly, but you burn out too quickly. You're not consistent, which is shocking for a Broadway actress-or _any_ actress in general. All of the emotion you evoke on your face has to fit the emotion of the dance. The nervousness you're displaying? I will _smack_ it out of you if I have to. Just relax. Let your fun side come out."

Rachel nodded. "I'm trying."

"In the great words of Yoda: "Do, or do not. There is no try."" That made her blush and look down. When she looked back up, he was smiling. "We have the Quickstep this week. The song? Yeah, that's what we're dancing to." He pointed to the radio. Back to her, he said, "The Quickstep is a fun, high energy, fast paced dance. It's from the 1920's and was evolved from dances like Foxtrot, The Chase G Chug, Charleston, Shag, Peabody, and One-Step." Rachel recognized "Foxtrot" and "Charleston" right away as dances done on _Dancing with the Stars_ in the past. "It follows 4/4 time with roughly 50 bars in a minute. So we're going fast."

She was terrified now.

...

"Quick-and-quick-and-quick, quick, slow. Stop." Blaine came up to fix her posture. "Try this again, with me now. 5, 6, 7, and- quick-and-quick-and-quick, quick, slow, turn, and slow slow slow." He turned her. "Okay, now we go all the way across the floor and then we lock step."

Rachel was exhausted. Day 3 and she'd learned so much. 6 hours a day, dancing, almost non-stop, and she was getting less and less sleep. She nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Okay."

"Okay? You wanna sit?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"I'm good."

"Okay. 5, 6, 7, 8-" And they were off. They made their way across the floor and stopped to lock step down the side of the wall which was their limit. Once they got on the ballroom floor, it would be much different. "Do you think we can run through it completely one time with the music to see where we're at?"

Honestly, she didn't really have an answer to that question. "Um..."

"It might help." Blaine didn't even wait for her answer. He sprinted over to the radio and she took that as her cue to get in her first position. Their entrance was him standing in the center of the stage and she walked out from the side and she ripped the hat he wore off his head, leading him to look offended in a playful way. Blaine ran over as soon as he pushed play. The track allotted them a few seconds before they started. She walked out, taking his hat off and threw it off stage as he came and grabbed her arm to pull her around and back. He slid his hand down her arm to her hand and pulled her down to the ballroom floor.

From there they danced. It really didn't help Rachel much. She messed up a few times and every time she messed up, Blaine told her to just pick up where they needed to. "Well, that sucked," she said when they were done.

"It didn't suck, but it wasn't great." Blaine came over and put his hands on her shoulders. "I think I know what's going to loosen you up. So I have a surprise for you. Come on."

...

Rachel was stunned when they pulled up to the speedway. She walked inside with Blaine and saw a car zoom past them on the track. "The Quickstep is fast paced and high energy. On a different level, but with the same idea, so is car racing."

"Oh my God," she laughed, putting her hands up to cover her mouth and nose. Quickly bringing them down, she asked, "Are we _going_ in one of those cars?"

"_Better_. We're going to _race_ one of those cars."

"Oh my God, that's so cool." She giggled and jumped up and down.

"So you'll get excited about driving a race car but you nearly faint at the thought of dancing on national television?" Blaine was amused. "Personally I think the race car would be more frightening."

She sucker punched him playfully in the arm. Blaine laughed and grabbed at the spot she'd punched, rubbing it. The owner of the speedway came up to them and said they were going to get some basic training before they could drive the cars themselves. They went with the owner and were given a tour of the garage before they were taught how to operate the car. First they would get to ride along with the owner's son who drove for a living. The adrenaline rush was amazing just from the _ride along_. Rachel knew there was no telling how much she would feel when she was actually _driving_ the car.

"Ready to race?" Blaine asked.

"Hell yeah!" They high fived each other and went to get their racing suits on. Rachel was ready in 10 minutes. Blaine was already waiting for her. "Let's do this!" she yelled and put her helmet on. They ran and got in their cars and revved up the engines. They were lapped by the pace car, and were told on their headsets that they would race 5 laps, before it pulled away near pit road and the green flagged was waved.

In the end, Blaine beat Rachel by just a few inches as they crossed the checkered flagged line.

After that it was time to get back to the real world...


	5. Chapter 5

**Week 2 - Performance**

"Welcome back to _Dancing with the Stars_. Now last week this next star shined brightly with the judges but she _faded out_ too quickly! Will she be able to keep her shine through her Quickstep? Let's find out. With our third performance tonight, it's Broadway star Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

...

_"Last week, Rachel and Blaine's Cha-Cha burned hot! But the fire was put out too quickly by Rachel's lack of consistency."_

_"You almost burn out too easily, like one of the flubs you find in the box when you go to use it."_

_Rachel (confessional): "Bruno's right. They all were. I need to show them that I can be bright and _stay_ bright."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "All of the emotion you evoke on your face has to fit the emotion of the dance. The nervousness you're displaying? I will _smack_ it out of you if I have to. Just relax. Let your fun side come out."_

_Blaine (confessional): "She can do it. I know she can. But she has to let go of all of her anxieties and have fun with it. Which is why I have a surprise for her. I'm taking her to the race track where she came blow off some steam."..._

_"The Quickstep is fast paced and high energy. On a different level, but with the same idea, so is car racing."_

_"Oh my God," she laughed, putting her hands up to cover her mouth and nose. Quickly bringing them down, she asked, "Are we going in one of those cars?"_

_"Better. We're going to race one of those cars."_

_"Oh my God, that's so cool." She giggled and jumped up and down._

_"So you'll get excited about driving a race car but you nearly faint at the thought of dancing on national television?" Blaine was amused. "Personally I think the race car would be more frightening."_

_She sucker punched him playfully in the arm._

_"Ready to race?" Blaine asked._

_"Hell yeah!" They high fived each other._

_Rachel (confessional): "Racing on the race track was such an adrenaline rush and I realized that I just need to let loose and have fun sometimes."_

_Blaine (confessional): "When we got back to rehearsals, she was hitting every beat and her attitude was _much_ better."_

_Rachel (rehearsal): "Can we do it again?"_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "Do you think you're off?"_

_Rachel (rehearsal): "I think I'm too sharp."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "That's not always a bad thing, though."_

_Blaine (confessional): "I think she's going to be great. All I needed to do was loosen her up."_

...

"Dancing the Quickstep, Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

The music started and Rachel walked out to do their small interaction at the beginning before they hit the ballroom floor and begin dancing.

_Whooo umm yeah..._

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood_

_I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way, wooo_

_I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

Their final pose wasn't really a pose, but collapsing on the stage after they made their way up the stairs. Rachel could hear the roar of applause from the audience, but it wasn't until Blaine came to help her up that she saw the standing ovation. It made her feel good inside. Rachel walked over with him to stand before the judges. "Very nice," Tom said. Once the applause died down, he said, "I don't mean to provoke you guys-" towards the judges "-but I think she shinned pretty brightly there, don't you?" The audience applauded again. "Bruno, let's start with you."

"_Weeellll_, the firecracker has showed us that she _can_ keep her energy up and display bright sparks around us." The audience laughed and Rachel couldn't help but do it as well. "Rachel, darling, that was _beautiful_. Posture was much better this week, but still lacking a little. Watch your shoulders. They control your arms. Footwork, _much_ much better this week."

"Alright, Carrie Ann?"

"I have to agree with Bruno, posture and footwork was much better this week. The Quickstep is something that should be more comfortable to you, being on Broadway with bright, high energy numbers. And you displayed such wonderful facial expressions, that if you told me you were nervous, I wouldn't believe it."

At the audience's applause, Tom said, "Len?"

"Rachel that was a _great_ comeback from last week. The Quickstep suits you well, like Carrie Ann said, coming from Broadway. The anxiety was gone completely and you looked like you were having the time of your life out there."

"Alright, why don't I send you back for your scores?" Tom gestured back to the dancer's lounge and Rachel took Blaine's hand and they rushed back while he spoke about tomorrow night's first results show. Brooke waited with them while Tom finished up and then handed it over to her.

Brooke turned to them. "Wonderful, wonderful job you two. _Such_ an improvement from last week. Blaine, do you think the race track was what really opened her up?"

"I think it helped but she needed an excuse to step out of her shell and I provided it for her."

"Well let's get your scores."

The announcer came over the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, the judges scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"8."

That eight was the best thing she'd ever seen in her life. Rachel got really excited.

"Len Goodman."

"8."

Two eights. She braced herself for the final score.

"Bruno Tonioli."

"8."

Rachel laughed, excitedly, and turned to hug Blaine who returned the favor.

"Alright, so that's 24 out of 30. Big improvement from your scores last week. If you make it through to next week, how do you plan on keeping the scores this good?"

"Lots of hard work and keeping myself loose," Rachel said. "I'm more confident than when I came into this 7 weeks ago, so I'm hoping that that confidence level keeps building."

"And we can't wait to see that progress as well." She spoke to the camera now. "Now if you at home want to see Rachel and Blaine survive tomorrow night's first double elimination round, call in your votes or vote online at . You get 14 per phone line or e-mail tonight. AT&T customers can text in their votes. Phone lines are open now, and will remain open for a half hour after the show. Tom?"

They were out. And Rachel turned to Blaine again, hugging him, laughing with excitement. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he hugged her. But someone interrupted them. "Really? A 24? That's cute."

Rachel looked to where the voice had come from. It was Sam and Quinn, and it had been Quinn who spoke. Last week, they'd gotten a 9 and two 8's for their Foxtrot. This week, they had the Mambo. "Quinn," Rachel greeted her, almost coldly.

Sam held out his hand to Blaine to shake and Blaine took it. Clearly, the boys weren't taking this too seriously. "Excuse my partner," Sam said apologetically. "You guys were fantastic."

"Thanks, buddy," Blaine said. "You guys are up next?"

"Yeah, right after the break."

"Well break a leg out there," Blaine smiled.

"Literally," Rachel added looking at Quinn.

Quinn glared at her. Sam tugged at her arm. "We gotta go." To Blaine and Rachel, he said, "Good job guys."

They both thanked him and then went to go back stage to the post-performance confessional. After they spent their time in there, they came back out to watch the performances of the others. Quinn and Sam got a 27 for their Mambo. It almost made Rachel sick to her stomach. In the end, they ranked 6th on the leader board for the night, but 10th overall for the two weeks combined. Hopefully viewer votes would save them from elimination tomorrow night...


	6. Chapter 6

**Week 2 - Results**

Right off as the show started, Rachel stood with Blaine under the spotlights and the other couples were around them, as they awaited their fate. Tom and Brooke were about to announce the first three couples safe. No one could have prepared her for how nerve wracking it was to stand there. Her heart was racing and she was almost shaking. It was hot in there. The pressure was on.

Tom stood off to the side and said, "The first couple safe is..."

She felt Blaine's hands on her waist from behind and he could tell she was nervous. They all stood there, waiting. The silence was killer. Rachel felt like she was going to throw up. The only thing that would ease her nerves was hearing their names called.

"Emma and Will!"

The crowd cheered and she applauded politely, looking back at Emma and Will as they hugged each other from the other side of the stage. Their spotlight faded out and Rachel turned back to face the front, feeling Blaine's hands return to her waist. It made her even more nervous with him touching her. He was _gorgeous_ and a wonderful dancer. How had she gotten so lucky?

Brooke said, "The next couple safe..."

Rachel was counting in her head. 1...2...3...4... It was never ending, no matter how short the wait really was.

"Lauren and Noah!"

She repeated the applause she'd given Emma and Will for Lauren and Noah and kept her fake grin on. Covering up her nerves was hard again. Tom went on. "The next couple safe is... Mercedes and Kurt!" They all applauded again. "Three couples safe! Eleven await their fate, and _two_ will be sent home tonight on the _first_ double elimination on _Dancing with the Stars_..."

All of the couples were shuffled back to the dancer's lounge and Rachel sat with Blaine, not bothering to pay attention to the guest performer. She stretched her legs across his and he rubbed them, knowing she was still sore. "I know it's nerve wracking but... we're going to be safe. Just you wait and see."

Rachel scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is bullshit. It's even worse than waiting for audition results."

"Hard work pays off. You and I made a hell of a comeback from last week."

"That still doesn't guarantee anything, though."

Blaine sighed. "I know."

From across the room, she could see Quinn staring at them with her HBIC expression. Sam was standing next to her, smiling and talking to Emma and Will, congratulating them from the looks of it. He was such a genuine guy and Rachel didn't know how he could stand Quinn. She was such a diva and a bitch. Of course, Rachel hadn't payed much attention to their rehearsal videos per-performance, so maybe he saw something that no one else did. Then again, Quinn was also a phenomenal actress. She could make anyone believe anything.

After the guest performers did their thing, they went to a commercial break. Rachel eagerly awaited the other side of that commercial break when they then played a video of interviews they'd given earlier in the day about their determination in this competition. Everybody wanted that mirror ball trophy, but only one couple would get it. They all had to accept that. But one thing Rachel _wouldn't_ accept was the possibility that _Quinn_ would walk away with the title. Quinn and Sam were already the front runners of the competition.

Once the video was over, they had all filed out to the stage again and stood under the spotlights and listened to Tom speak. "... Emma and Will, Lauren and Noah, and Mercedes and Kurt are safe. Eleven couples await their fate, and four of them will be saved..._now_."

"We will now reveal the next four couples who will move on in the competition."

The music started and they all stood, anxious. Rachel stood with her hands in front of her and Blaine's hands once again on her waist. "The next couple safe from elimination... Tina and Mike!"

Applause filled the room as Tina and Mike celebrated. Brooke continued on. "Also safe... Figgins and Sue!"

Rachel was getting really nervous at this point. There were so many other couples, still, but she had that gut feeling inside of her. "Joining them... Matt and Chelsie!"

One more couple before they had to wait again. They still weren't safe... but then again, Quinn and Sam weren't either. "Also safe to dance next week... Ian and Karina!"

_Fuck_, Rachel thought. They were still in jeopardy. She wasn't liking this at all. The anticipation was killing her. But again, they stood with the other 6 couples awaiting their fate before the following commercial break, right before they would get into the final elimination round. "Seven couples safe, seven remain, and _two_ will be going home. We will now reveal whether the final seven standing will be safe, or still in jeopardy." The music started and they stood on the main dance floor, awaiting as they went down the line to each couple, recapping briefly what had happened over the last two weeks. Tom was the one that spoke to the two of them. "Rachel and Blaine, last week your Cha-Cha lacked consistent fire, but you made a solid comeback with your Quickstep. Do the viewers want to see you back to dance again?" Once they were finished down the line to every couple... "The next couple safe... Hank and Cheryl!"

Six couples remaining. Brooke spoke next. Rachel felt her heart speeding up. "Joining them to dance next week... Brittany and Artie!"

Five.

Tom spoke next. "Five couples remaining. We'll save one more before we go to commercial break. The next couple safe to dance is... Finn and Santana!"

Applause roared from all around them and Rachel wanted to cry. _We're going home_, she thought. _I know it._

"Ten couples safe. Quinn and Sam, Darin and Kym, Sterling and Lacey, and Rachel and Blaine await their fate on our first results show double elimination." Commercial break seemed like a life time to Rachel. She stood nervously as the safe couples lined the stairs and she, Blaine, and the other three couples stood on the main stage. Once they came back from commercial break, again Tom and Brooke recapped each couple.

Brooke spoke. "Rachel and Blaine... you're safe."

Those were the sweetest words Rachel had heard all night. She broke out into a huge smile and laughed, turning to Blaine and jumped up into his arms as he spun her around. They were going on for another week. Once he put her down, he kissed her cheek before the light above them faded and the remaining three awaited.

In the end... Quinn and Sam were safe to dance. Darin and Kym, and Sterling and Lacey were the ones sent home.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter is a little shorter, but we'll call this a "filler" chapter since I didn't want to jump right into week 3's performance round just yet. Please review! Tell me what you're loving or not loving, or what you wanna see or don't see! Love you guys!  
><strong>

**Jive, Baby, Jive**

"We have the Jive this week. Very fast, very energetic. Our song is "We Got the Beat" by the Go-Go's." Rachel nodded. "The Jive is danced in 4/4 time and was formally introduced to the public in 1934. It's very similar to the Jitterbug, Lindy Hop...dances of that nature."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "So we're stepping it up."

"A hundred percent."

...

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, one two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." Blaine grabbed her hand and spun her in, then spun her out to the other side as they wrapped up their routine. It was Day 5, right before show on Monday. "Good. That was perfect."

Rachel caught her breath with her hands on her knees, bent over. She was so tired and she didn't feel good at all. Blaine may have thought the dance was perfect, but that was her putting on her poker face. Inside, she was queasy and light headed. "Good," she whispered.

Blaine knelt down. "You okay, Rachel?"

She managed to shake her head. "No-" but stopped short, almost mid-word. She shot up and ran for the door, pushing it open and ran for the bathroom. Once she got inside, the sink was the closest thing she had. Grabbing the edges, she'd made it just in time while everything came up from the day.

Blaine had followed after her. The cameras were watching from the cracked opened door. He put his hands on her back and rubbed it and held her hair out of the sink. As she coughed and choked up her food, the small gravitating throughout the bathroom, Blaine said, "Shh. It's okay. Just relax." He waited a few minutes for before she brought her head up, calm and collect. He grabbed a small towel for her to get cleaned off with. Turning the faucet on, he let the rejected substance from her body wash down and wet the towel for her. Hints of the green colored liquid lingered around her mouth and he wiped her off. "What's going on?" he asked, switching the towel around and wiping her forehead off with it. He knew the cameras were watching, and they would be using this footage for the pre-dance video. It was what got ratings, but this wasn't an act. People would _think_ it was. But that wasn't the case.

Her words were quiet, as if she didn't want the cameras to hear them, forgetting they had mini microphones attached to them. "I don't feel good. I'm in pain everywhere and I'm queasy."

"You're pushing yourself too hard," he whispered. "I know this dance is hard, Rachel, but it's supposed to be fun."

"This is a competition, Blaine," she said.

"So? I want that mirror ball trophy just as much as you, but you can't stress out about this. Okay? Just relax and forget that this is _for_ something. Pretend you're doing it for the hell of it all. Fuck the competition. This is for you."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She felt his arms around her waist as he returned the embrace. The way he touched her though... she felt different. Usually when a co-star or partner touched her she didn't feel anything. With Blaine... it was different. She didn't know what it was.

...

Dress rehearsal on the ballroom floor went smoothly. Rachel tried to forget everything and have fun. Some of the other couples were watching them while others went to get their costumes on. Quinn and Sam were one of the couples watching them. As always, Sam smiled throughout their performance and applauded enthusiastically when they were finished. Quinn on the other hand... it was all fake and Rachel knew it. Blaine saw her staring down Quinn and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. Forget it."

He was right. She couldn't let this distract her. They were 6th out this week. Quinn and Sam were last. They had to really wow the crowd with their jive. Rachel was confident, but she still had that worry in the back of her mind. Tonight's show _had_ to go well. For _both_ of their sakes...


	8. Chapter 8

**Week 3 - Performance**

Rachel held onto Blaine's hand tightly as they made their way out to the ballroom floor. Their weekly recap video was playing, and she knew that her throw up incident was bound to be included. She braced herself.

_"Last week, Rachel and Blaine made a quick comeback with their quickstep!"_

_"...the firecracker has showed us that she _can_ keep her energy up and display bright sparks around us."_

_Rachel (confessional): "All through the results show, I was _mortified. _Blaine and I weren't saved until almost the tail end. I thought for _sure_ I was going home. This week I have to prove that I'm a true contender. I'm _not_ going home this week."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "We have the Jive this week. Very fast, very energetic."_

_Rachel (rehearsal): "So we're stepping it up."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "A hundred percent."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, one two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."_

_Blaine (confessional): "Rachel is capable of doing anything I tell her to do... but she has a problem believing in herself." "She pushes herself to the point where she's getting sick and it's starting to worry me."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "You okay, Rachel?"_

_Rachel (rehearsal): "No-"_

_Rachel (confessional): "I made myself sick by pushing myself so hard."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "Shh. It's okay. Just relax." [with text on screen] "What's going on?"_

_Rachel (rehearsal) [with text on screen]: "I don't feel good. I'm in pain everywhere and I'm queasy."_

_Blaine (rehearsal) [with text on screen]: "You're pushing yourself too hard. I know this dance is hard, Rachel, but it's supposed to be fun."_

_Rachel (rehearsal) [with text on screen]: "This is a competition, Blaine."_

_Blaine (rehearsal) [with text on screen]: "So? I want that mirror ball trophy just as much as you, but you can't stress out about this. Okay? Just relax and forget that this is for something. Pretend you're doing it for the hell of it all. [Sensor] the competition. This is for you."_

_Rachel (confessional): "Blaine's right. I have to push myself, but not to the point where it's causing me anxiety and I'm throwing up in the bathroom during our rehearsal time. It's week three and I'm going to dance to impress and _not_ let my fears get in the way."_

...

"Dancing the Jive, Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

Rachel was sitting up on the judge's table as her first position. Blaine was across the room, interacting with a few members of the audience as the music started and, as a character for the theme of the dance, bid them goodbye quickly and suddenly before going to get Rachel and they started their dance.

_See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_But they're walking in time_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Yeah_

_They got the beat_

_See the kids just getting out of school_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_That's when they fall in line_

_Kids got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Yeah_

_Kids got the beat_

_Go-go music really makes us dance_

_Do the pony puts us in a trance_

_Do the watusi just give us a chance_

_That's when we fall in line_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Yeah_

_We got the beat_

_Everybody get on your feet_

_We know you can dance to the beat_

_Jumpin'-get down_

_Round and round and round_

_We got the beat!_

Their final position was hopping back up on the judges table and sitting just like Rachel had been doing before the dance started. The audience roared applause left and right and they hugged each other before getting off the judge's table and meeting Tom a few steps away. "Very nice. Uh-oh," he said looking at the judges. "They're still writing so we can only assume it was really good, or really bad." The audience laughed, but Rachel didn't find that funny, though she did laugh along anyways. "Carrie Ann, we'll start with you."

"Rachel, I admire you so much for the dedication you have towards this competition. You seem like the competitor that wants it more than anybody. And what I like is that you seem to be getting 10 times better every week because _that_-" the audience had started applauding in approval at this point "-was _fantastic_. Your best dance so far."

"Len?"

"Well the Jive is a combination of things, evolving from Lindy Hop, Jitterbug, and the classic ballroom Jive. And I've got to say Rachel-you've got the beat!"

As the audience cheered again, "Bruno?"

"Rachel my dear, you are shinning brighter and brighter every week. That was a wonderful Jive. Very difficult choreography to such a simple song, so Blaine I give praise to you as well." Blaine nodded in thanks to him. "You are definitely a contender to watch in this competition."

The audience cheered loudly as Tom sent them back for their scores. Once back with Brooke, the camera was already rolling. "Nice job, guys. Let's get your scores, right off the bat."

The announcer came over the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, the judges scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"8."

"Len Goodman."

"9."

Rachel gasped when she saw the nine in excitement and felt Blaine's grip tighten on her shoulders.

"Bruno Tonioli."

"9."

She jumped up and down, excitedly, and threw her arms around Blaine's neck as he hugged her, proud of their score. "So that's a 26 out of 30. You're obviously excited about this." Rachel let go of Blaine and turned back to the camera and to Brooke. "Next week, if you make it through, you'll be tackling the Waltz. With three lively and energetic dances for the last three weeks, how do you think slowing down will be?"

"Um... I think it will take some getting used to, but I'm excited to try something new and not feel like I'm stuck in a Latin rut."

"Even though the Quickstep isn't Latin," Blaine added, quickly and matter-of-factly, making some of the pros and stars laugh.

"Well, yes, but-" Rachel just shook her head and rolled her eyes to finish that statement.

Brooke laughed. "Well if you at home want to see Rachel and Blaine survive tomorrow night's elimination and dance the Waltz next week, call in your votes or vote online at . You get 14 per phone line or e-mail tonight. AT&T customers can text in their votes. Phone lines are open now, and will remain open for a half hour after the show. Tom?"

Rachel and Blaine went to sit down and watch the other performers. She was very pleased when Quinn and Sam-the last performers out-only got a 22 for their score. Two 7's and a 6. They hadn't done well at all. She didn't show her excitement, but inside she was thrilled with the results of the night. Tomorrow night's elimination was looking up now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Week 3 - Results**

Right off the bat, they went into elimination. Rachel stood with Blaine under the spotlight, wondering who would be sent home this week. There was no way in hell they were going anywhere. Next week they would dance the Waltz, and continue to move forward in this competition. For everyone's sake, though, she hoped Quinn and Sam were the ones to go tonight.

Tom finally spoke. "The first couple safe is... Brittany and Artie!"

Though it hadn't been their names, Rachel was still pleased that Sam and Quinn hadn't been called. She applauded for Brittany and Artie and waited for Brooke to move on. "Also safe to dance next week... Tina and Mike!"

"Joining them... Figgins and Sue!" Applause rang out. "Three couples safe, nine wait to find out if they've been saved for next week, or whether we'll chase them out of the ballroom."

All of the dancers went back to the dancer's lounge, congratulating the three safe couples. Blaine had to excuse himself while the guest performers did their thing. Several of the other pros were dancing along with them. Rachel waited awhile, sitting by herself in the corner while everyone else communicated. It was almost time for the elimination to continue and Blaine still wasn't back yet. She decided to go look for him since she couldn't go out there by herself. Getting up, she started down the hall.

It wasn't far from the dancer's lounge but she soon heard voices. Blaine's was one of them, and he didn't sound too happy. The other was one of the other pros-Kurt, Mercedes Jones' partner. _What's going on?_ she thought. She peeked around a corner and saw them in a heated argument.

"...you can't tell me what I am or what I'm not, Kurt!" Blaine yelled at him. "The only person who seems to give a damn is you!"

"We're in this _together_, Blaine, that was the whole _idea_ of us signing _up_ for this stupid competition!" Kurt shot back.

_What in the living hell?_ Rachel thought as she hid around the corner, listening in.

"Kurt, if you can't handle this relationship, I don't even know what we're still doing together."

Rachel was speechless. _He's GAY?_ Her worst nightmare. But it didn't surprise her thought. All of the hot guys were gay. Her heart began to sink.

"I can't stand to look at you dancing with her!" Kurt yelled. "You can't keep your hands _off_ of her! Sometimes I think you're more sexual with her than you are with _me_ and _I'm_ your boyfriend! Where the hell were _you_ when I was crying in the bathroom because I couldn't handle the pressure?"

"What do you want from me, Kurt? Honestly, just _tell _me! Don't sit here and try to pin everything on me, because it's a two way street. I _try_ to be romantic with you, and I _try_ to put you in the mood, but you never seem to reciprocate that, and the _second_ we sign up for this stupid reality show and I find my _dance partner_ to be better than you, _then_ you want my cock up your ass?"

"Fuck you, Blaine." And that sounded like the end of it so Rachel turned around and hid in a room where the door was already opened. She watched Kurt storm past it before sneaking out and going back to where she'd been. Blaine was standing there.

He looked up when he saw her. "Oh, hey...sorry. I was...taking care of something. Is it time?"

She was still baffled by it all, but she couldn't let him know that she'd been listening to the tail end of that argument. "Uh...yeah. They're calling us to stage."

Blaine nodded and moved from his position, taking her hand. "Let's go."

As they started to walk, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." It was like he was brushing it off. So Rachel decided to drop it as they went out to the stage and took their positions. The cameras red lights popped back on and she knew they were rolling.

Tom and Brooke were waiting at the side of the ballroom floor and it was Tom who spoke. "Welcome back to _Dancing with the Stars_. Brittany and Artie, Tina and Mike, and Figgins and Sue are safe to dance next week! Who will be joining them? We're about to reveal the next four couples to be saved from elimination." The music started and Rachel braced herself. "The next couple _safe_ is... Finn and Santana!"

Rachel and Blaine applauded politely and looked to the two of them as they celebrated quickly beside them. Brooke kept it going. "Also dancing next week... Hank and Cheryl!"

"Joining them... Lauren and Noah!"

One more couple before they would have to wait in fear. Rachel felt Blaine's hands on her waist. She wasn't feeling that electric vibe when he touched her anymore. Especially with knowing what he was...

Bracing herself, she listened to Tom. "Also safe... Rachel and Blaine!"

She squealed and jumped up and down, turning to Blaine and hugged him, but not as enthusiastically as she'd been in the past. They were safe to dance next week. She _wasn't_ going home.

A half hour more and they revealed that Ian and Karina were the ones being sent home.

Their next target? The Waltz.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I just posted chapter 9 a couple hours ago, but chapter 10 was just BEGGING to be written and posted! Hope you guys like this. But remember this-nothing is as it seems. (Particularly towards the end.) ;)**

**Waltz Away With My Heart**

Wednesday when Rachel showed up to rehearsal, Blaine was playing a slow song that she didn't recognize. She hadn't slept very well last night, which made it good that their dance this week was the Waltz. Slow, elegant, and smooth. But the downside-they had to come together and stay in hold a lot. Not as much as the Quickstep-which when you came together, they couldn't break hold until the end-but still, proximity to him was going to be difficult now that he'd crushed her heart by being gay.

"Hey," he greeted, her smiling and came over, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi," she said.

"So-the Waltz." He clapped his hands together, quite loudly, waking her up a little. "From the 16th century, believed to have originated in Austria and Germany. Danced in 3/4 time. Probably one of the best dances known to man. Our song is "Don't Dream, It's Over" by Crowded Houses, but covered by Sixpence None the Richer which is the version I'm more familiar with." Rachel nodded. "Ready to get started?"

Rachel nodded and grinned, putting on her poker face. "Yeah."

...

"One, two, three, one two three, and turn gently." Blaine turned her and dipped her a little. "Be careful that your other foot doesn't come off the ground or Carrie Ann will bitch us out for an illegal lift."

"Yeah, she's known for that."

Blaine brought her up. "You seem to be getting it but I need a little more elegance. Try to think... royalty in the 1700s."

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I just..." Rachel sighed and turned away, walking for her stuff. "I can't do this right now." She grabbed her bag and water bottle and bolted for the door.

"Rachel!" Blaine called after her but he didn't follow her. Instead, he just stood there as she just ran out of the studio. The cameras didn't follow her either. Thank _God_. She didn't need them seeing her cry. The last two days had been difficult. She didn't know how she could get through Saturday and Sunday before showtime on Monday.

...

It was a shock to her that Blaine was still at the studio when she returned three hours later, around 8 that night. He was working on choreography. The cameras were still there, obviously. Blaine was shocked when she walked in the room. He stopped in mid-dance, just looking at her. "Hi."

"Hey," she said. "Look I'm sorry, I just..."

Blaine held up a hand, then used that same hand to put a finger to his mouth. Then he relaxed from his dance pose and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and pulled her out of the room, getting defensive when the cameras tried to follow. They stayed behind and he pulled her into the bathroom. He gestured for her to shut her microphone off and they both flipped the switches on the receiver. "What's going on? You've been off the last couple days. I mean, the dancing is fine, but your personality out_side _of that is different."

Rachel looked away. "I don't know, I'm sorry."

Silence filled the room for a minute. "You know." Rachel looked back at him in shock. "You heard my argument with Kurt the other day. Backstage?"

"You're gay," she said.

That made him laugh. "No, I'm not gay. I'm bi-sexual. Not gay. I'm attracted to guys, _just_ as much as I'm attracted to girls."

Now she was embarrassed. "Oh." She looked down. "Sorry." She looked up. "I-I'm not homophobic, I just... it was a little bit of a shock."

"Are we okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she grinned, genuinely this time.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Good."

Then...from out of nowhere, Blaine grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall, planting a hard kiss on her lips.

At first, Rachel was shocked. But she'd been waiting to do this since day 1. When he pulled away, he said, "Because I've been wanting to do that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Week 4 - Performance**

"...This week our stars will be performing either the elegant Waltz, or the dance of the bullfight-the Paso Doble. First out on the floor, this star impressed the judges last week with her energetic Jive. Will she be able to change her personality for the Waltz? Let's find out. It's Broadway actress Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

Rachel and Blaine smiled and waved into the camera. They were first up, and all of the other stars cleared the dance floor as their video played. Of course it covered their little incident on Friday. She tried not to listen to it, but it was so loud she really couldn't help it.

_Rachel (confessional): "I was in a bad place this week. I had a lot on my mind and I could concentrate, so I just had to walk away for a while."_

_Blaine (confessional): "She's a dedicated dancer, which is _why_ she came back without waiting _too_ long to do so. I understand where she was at. And I don't hold anything against her."_

Yeah, they had to lie. Why would they tell the truth?

Once the video ended, the announcer came over the speaker. "Dancing the Waltz... Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

She stood in the center of the dance floor as the music started and Blaine walked over to her in his suit, perfect in every way. They began their dance on the first beat.

_There is freedom within_

_There is freedom without_

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_There's a battle ahead_

_Many battles are lost_

_But you'll never reach the end of the road_

_While you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

_Now I'm walking again_

_To the beat of a drum_

_And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart_

_Only shadows ahead_

_Barely clearing the roof_

_Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

Their final move was Blaine gently helping her down to sit in the center where she'd began and then walking away. Rachel was in tears-_real_ tears-at the end of the performance and Blaine came back over to help her up. Feelings his arms around her, she felt relaxed.

"Rachel and Blaine!" Tom said applauding as they still hugged one another. "Why don't you come on over, we'll see what the judges had to say." They let go of each other and went to stand by Tom near the judges table. "Len why don't we start with you?"

"It had grace. It had elegance. It had poise. Well done."

The audience applauded. Tom said, "Short and simple. Bruno?"

"Well, Rachel, my dear, that was a wonderful performance. You are truly getting better and better every week. I see you and Blaine had a little trouble in rehearsals this week, and I've got to tell you that you have to trust him more. When you trust him, _look_ at what comes out of it."

Applause filled the room from the audience again and Tom said, "Alright. Carrie Ann?"

"Rachel, the thing that impresses me about you week after week is you're taking your acting skills and incorporating them into the performance. And what I have to say about this was... I was truly _touched_ by your performance tonight."

As the audience applauded again, Tom said, "Alright, why don't we send you back for your scores..."

They walked together back to the dancer's lounge and Brooke was waiting for them. "Nice job, you guys. Rachel, you left rehearsals this week and lost a little time. Do you think that affected you at all?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled.

"No?" Brooke asked when she didn't say anything else.

"Nope."

Nodding, Brooke said, "Alright then. Let's get your scores."

Rachel felt Blaine's arms wrapped around her chest and his chin resting on her shoulder as the announcer came over the speaker. "The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"8."

"Len Goodman."

"9."

"Bruno Tonioli."

"9."

"So that's a 26 out of 30 for your Waltz. Are you happy with that?"

Rachel nodded. "We'll take it, but next week, we're gonna work hard to get something higher."

"Well if you at home want to see Rachel and Blaine survive tomorrow night's elimination, call in your votes or vote online at . You get 12 per phone line or e-mail tonight. AT&T customers can text in their votes. Phone lines are open now, and will remain open for a half hour after the show. Tom?"

They went back to the confessional and spoke into the camera for a few minutes. Then they went back to the dancer's lounge for the rest of the episode. Overall, they ended up second on the leader board that night, right behind Brittany and Artie who got a 27-three 9's. After the show, they got dressed back into their street clothes and headed to the rehearsal room.

"Getting started already, and we're not even safe?" Rachel teased.

Blaine laughed. "Well the cameras aren't here, nor are they supposed to be."

"Ah."

"Next week we either have the Samba or the Rumba. And I have a feeling we're getting the Samba, because they know _my_ strength is the Rumba." Blaine got closer to her. "But I'm going to get a jump start on our Rumba."

Rachel smirked. "How do you know we'll get far enough in the competition to perform it?"

With a mischievous look in his eyes, he asked, "Who said anything about the competition?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming! And I hope this chapter keeps you on the edge of your seat because it was _so_ much fun to write! Love you all! ;D  
><strong>

**Week 4 - Results**

"Eleven stars remain-only _ten_ will make it back to the ballroom next week to dance the Samba or the Rumba."

"Having combined the judges scores with your votes, we will now reveal the first three couples to be saved to dance next week."

Rachel stood confidently and kept a small grin on her face, knowing there was no way they were going home this week. They wouldn't even come _close_ to the bottom two. As Tom and Brooke, respectively, spoke, she waited to hear their names, or whoevers names came first. "The first couple _safe_ is...Quinn and Sam!"

"Fuck," Rachel muttered under her breath. Though she applauded politely, she was still pissed off that they were the first ones safe.

Tom also revealed the next couple. "Joining them...Mercedes and Kurt!"

Brooke would reveal the last couple, for now. "Also back...Emma and Will!"

...

Fifteen minutes later they were all standing under the bright lights again. Quinn and Sam, Mercedes and Kurt, and Emma and Will were safe to dance next week. Rachel waited patiently. They weren't going home.

"...Matt and Chelsie!"

"...Brittany and Artie!"

"...Lauren and Noah!"

Six couples safe, five to go. One of them would be going home. Rachel looked around her. If any of the couples had to be going home, it was probably Finn and Santana. They would end up in the bottom two with Figgins and Sue. Blaine's hands rested on her shoulders as they got back to the dancer's lounge. "Don't worry. Our names will be first called once we get back out there."

"Oh I know they will. There's no way we're going home."

A scoff came from behind them. It was Quinn. They both turned around. "_Please_," she said. "You two are _so_ naive. You haven't heard yet?" They both looked clueless, but she'd gone on immediately after anyways. "You guys are going home tonight. One of the producers was telling Tom and I overheard."

Sam came rushing over. "Quinn, stop trying to piss people off!" he scolded her, pissed off himself.

"I'm just stating a fact, Sammy," she said innocently as she looked at her partner. "Why would they lie to Tom? He's the host after all. He's been here every episode since the show started. Clearly he's doing _something_ right, and it's not surprising that they would tell him the results before the show starts."

Rachel took a step forward. "You know what, Quinn Fabray? You're a _skank_. You're a _terrible_ actress on screen, but when it comes to the real world, they'd probably give you all the awards because you're a _phony_."

Quinn smirked and laughed skeptically. "We'll see about that..." Then she turned and walked away.

Sam was speechless. He looked at Blaine, trying to find the words. "Blaine, I-"

Blaine held up a hand. "It's not your fault." His eyes told Sam that he understood.

"Thank you," Sam mouthed and turned to go after his partner.

...

Tom and Brooke stood in front of the camera. "Welcome back to _Dancing with the Stars_. Six couples are safe, and five await their fate. Let's continue with the elimination round. We'll now reveal the next _two_ couples to be safe, and find out who is our potential bottom two." The music started back up. Rachel wasn't nervous. Quinn was full of shit, and there was _no_ way they were going home, much _less_ in the bottom two. "The next couple safe...Tina and Mike!"

She was one step closer to be right. Either she and Blaine, or Hank and Cheryl would be called next. Then Finn and Santana, and Figgins and Sue would be in the bottom two and Finn and Santana would be going home. Rachel was so sure of this based on last night. She and Blaine had been _second_ on the leader board. The odds were in their favor.

"Joining them...Figgins and Sue!"

Rachel heart was shot a little there. Okay, so Figgins and Sue were safe... That didn't mean she and Blaine were in the bottom two. Commercial break seemed like forever, but she did the math. She and Blaine were going to be saved, then Finn and Santana, and Hank and Cheryl would be in the bottom two. It was common sense.

After commercial break, they had another segment before all three of the remaining couples stood on stage. Just like during the first results show, Tom and Brooke went down the line. When they got to Rachel and Blaine, it was Brooke who spoke. "Rachel and Blaine, last night Carrie Ann said she was "touched" by your performance. Were the viewers touched as well?"

Once they finished, Tom said... "The next couple safe to dance next week is...Finn and Santana!"

That killed Rachel. The bottom _two_? How _even_? Finn and Santana celebrated their save by hugging each other as the audience applauded. "When we come back, we'll find out if it's Rachel and Blaine, or Hank and Cheryl who have danced their last dance."

All of the other couples lined the stairs during the commercial break. As Quinn and Sam walked past, Rachel saw the smirk on Quinn's face. She was pleased with herself. Blaine put his mouth to her ear. "Stop," was all he had to say. He knew exactly what she was doing.

Commercial ended. "Welcome back to _Dancing with the Stars_. Nine couples are safe. Rachel and Blaine, and Hank and Cheryl are our bottom two. One of them will be leaving the ballroom, _right_ now." The dreadful music started once again and they waited. "Rachel and Blaine. Hank and Cheryl. On this fourth week of competition, the couple with the lowest overall total...and therefore leaving right now..."

She couldn't stand it. So many things were running through her mind. Quinn was right. But what sucked about it was she was _pissed_ that she was right. Rachel didn't deserve to be going home. Blaine was the most amazing teacher in the world, and she'd improved so much since week 1. Why did everything have to turn to sh-

"Hank and Cheryl."

Rachel's mouth dropped. She looked at Blaine, absolutely stunned. Two things popped into her head. Either Quinn had lied, or heard the producer who was telling Tom the results wrong. She turned to hug Hank and Cheryl as they both congratulated them on moving on before they stepped onto the ballroom floor from the stage to go see Tom and Brooke. Rachel turned to Blaine and hugged him, thankful that it hadn't been true. Week 5 was in their sights, and there was no turning back now.


	13. Chapter 13

**S-S-S-Samba!**

Blaine walked into the rehearsal room, hauling his gym bag and a cup of coffee with him. Rachel was already waiting for him, warming up for the day. As he sat his bag down and started to prepare for rehearsal with the cameras rolling, he said, "Okay, so... I was right. We've got the Samba this week. Samba is Brazilian, and therefore a _Latin_ dance. You can argue that it's a ballroom dance as well, because it can be danced in 2/4 time or 4/4 time. Early traces say the dance originated as early as 1910. It's very lively and also somewhat similar to the Salsa and the Mambo, but there are specific moves that set it apart." In that time, he put his bag down on the floor, sat his coffee on the table, changed his shoes from tennis shoes to his ballroom shoes, took his jacket off, and took a disc out of his bag, then walked over to the CD player. Showing her the disc, he immediately continued, "Our _song_? "Hard to Handle" by The Black Crowes."

"Ouu," Rachel said, intrigued. "I bet you're disappointed we didn't get the Rumba, though, huh?"

He smirked with stars in his eyes. "Well we're gonna get a head start on that one regardless." With a wink, he put the disc in the CD player and walked over to her. "I'll teach you the basics, since we haven't been assigned a song for that yet. But we have to focus more on the Samba since that's our actual dance."

Nodding, she said, "Okay."

...

"Come here," Blaine said waving her over. "I want to talk to you about something."

Rachel put her water bottle down and went over to him. "What up?"

"There's a move I think we should do. It's called a Shadow Roll and it's _very _difficult to do. But we were in the bottom two last week and we _need_ to bounce back from that." Blaine was a hundred percent set on doing this move and Rachel could tell in his eyes.

So she nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, let's do it."

Blaine stepped behind her and put his hand on her stomach, pulling her back to his chest. "So you're gonna do this. We'll take this slow right now. Then speed it but. But I need you to go forward and start to turn, but don't leave me." They worked slowly on this for the next 2 hours, while putting in cross steps and working with their arm movements. Rachel was so sore by the time they were done that it was ridiculous.

…

Day 4 and they were almost done with the finishing touches to the routine. After their wardrobe fitting they got right back to rehearsal. Sometime about 2 o'clock, the door to their rehearsal room opened and Rachel squealed when she saw who came through the door—her dads. Leroy and Hiram Berry walked into the room and she ran over to them. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here!"

They hugged each other all at the same time. "We weren't going to miss our baby girl dance," Hiram said.

"You're fabulous out there, baby," Leroy added.

By this point, Rachel was crying into them. She was so happy her dads were here. _Finally_. They'd always been there for her, and she knew just how stressful their jobs were and they didn't get a lot of time off, so them making it out here made her feel honored. "I'm just so glad you're here."

From behind her, Blaine said, "Your dads are here to take you out for the rest of the day. You've worked so hard, so I figured it was time for a day off."

Turning around after letting go of her dads, Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Blaine."

…

His nerves were killing him as he walked down the hallway. But it needed to be done.

Blaine knocked on the rehearsal room door. Just moments later, Kurt answered it. Mercedes was gone, and so were the cameras. "You came," Kurt said.

"You didn't think I would?"

"Honestly? No."

"Clearly you don't know me at all then, Kurt." Blaine pushed his way past Kurt into the room and then turned around. "Look I know that you're jealous of my partner. I get that."

Kurt crossed his arms after shutting the door. "You _kissed_ her, Blaine. What am I supposed to feel because of that? Do you want to be in this relationship or not? And don't fucking play games with me because I'm tired of your bullshit."

With wide eyes, Blaine said, "_My_ bullshit? What about _your_ bullshit? All the games you played with my heart at the beginning? I ignored those because I _wanted_ to be with you. But _clearly_ when _I_ fuck up, the world is about to end."

Holding up a hand, Kurt said, "_Don't_ turn this around on me. We've been together for 3 years, Blaine, and I thought we'd put this _behind_ us. I'm _sorry_ for what I did with Dave, okay? Are you happy to hear that for the _umpteenth_ time? Are you _happy_?"

"No! No, Kurt, I'm _not_ happy! And I'm not _going_ to be happy until you can get out of your scared little girl fantasy and tell me what you want? Do you want to take a break? Because I'll give you a break. _Permanently._"

Anger filled up his facial expression, mainly in his eyes. "_Fine_."

With that, Blaine walked past Kurt and went for the door. But Kurt stopped him and pulled him around, kissing his lips fiercely. Naturally, Blaine kissed him back and it was intense, reminding him of the three years they spent together.

When it ended, Kurt said, "You remember that. _That's_ what you're giving up."

Blaine stood there, expressionless. "I can't give it up if I never had it…" Then he turned and walked out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Week 5 - Performance**

"Welcome back to _Dancing with the Stars_. We've got one last performance tonight to show you. Last week, this next star touched the judges with her performance, but it still landed her in the bottom _two_! Will she be able to win your votes this week with her Samba? Let's find out. It's Broadway star Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

...

"Dancing the Samba... Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

_Baby here I am_

_I'm the man on the scene_

_I can give you what you want_

_But you gotta' come home with me_

_I have got some good old lovin'_

_And I got some more in store_

_When I get through throwin' it on you_

_You gotta' come back for more_

_Boys and things that come by the dozen_

_That ain't nothin' but drugstore lovin'_

_Hey little thing let me light your candle_

_'Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle, now,_

_Gets around_

_Action speaks louder than words_

_And I'm a man of great experience_

_I know you've got another man_

_But I can love you better than him_

_Take my hand don't be afraid_

_I'm gonna prove every word I say_

_I'm advertising love for free_

_So you can place your ad with me_

_Boys come along a dime by the dozen_

_That ain't nothing but ten cent lovin'_

_Hey little thing let me light your candle_

_'Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle, now,_

_Gets around_

Rachel and Blaine took their final pose and looked around the audience as they stood up, applauding. They'd loved it. Rachel looked over to her dads, sitting in the front row, clapping with such enthusiasm that she couldn't ask for better parents. She hugged Blaine and then walked over to Tom and awaited the judges comments. "Very nice," Tom said. "Well, Carrie Ann, we'll start with you."

Carrie Ann cleared her throat. "Well I have to say, those Shadow Rolls were impressive. Not many people can do them and do them _good_ like you guys did. I'm very impressed. It was by the book, but pushing the boundaries which I like to see at this stage in the competition. Great job."

Applause came from the audience. "Len?"

"I think you guys did a fantastic job. The choreography was surprisingly difficult for the music assigned. I actually imagined a simple routine, but you two continue to amaze me week after week. Well done."

More applause. "Bruno?"

"The Samba is the _perfect_ dance for you, Rachel, because you know how to shake that _moneymaker._" Rachel laughed at that comment and the audience went wild with applause. "This is such a big improvement from week 1, and every following week. You have come a long way, and I'm confident we'll see you back next week."

"Alright, why don't we send you back for your scores…"

And they were off, headed for the dancer's lounge. Blaine looked confident in the dance they'd just done. Rachel was excited because of the positive comments from the judges. Brooke was already waiting for them and spoke with them for a few moments before the announcer came over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, the judges scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"9."

"Len Goodman."

"8."

"Bruno Tonioli."

"8."

Well _that_ was a letdown. Especially after the wonderful comments from the judges. Rachel was disappointed to say the least. "Alright that's a 25 out of 30. Are you happy with that score?"

"Not really," she said honestly. "I expected something a little higher, but we'll take it."

"Well if you at home want to see Rachel and Blaine survive tomorrow night's elimination, call in your votes or vote online. You get 11 per phone line or e-mail tonight. AT&T customers can text in their votes. Phone lines are open now, and will remain open for a half hour after the show. Tom?"

…

Twenty minutes after the show, Rachel had changed out of her Samba outfit and was headed for the exit when she heard noises coming from around the corner opposite of the one she was headed for. Curiously, she made her way there and poked her head around. What met her eyes broke her heart completely. Blaine and Kurt, literally _attacking_ each other's mouths. They were nearly _ripping_ each other's clothes off too. What in the living hell was going _on_ with them? Since learning a couple weeks ago that Blaine was bi-sexual and having him kiss her, she thought things were looking up for them. _Clearly_ that wasn't the case. Yesterday when she'd returned to rehearsal after a day out with her dad's Blaine seemed a little off, but avoiding talking about it, instead throwing himself into the routine. So what was his _deal_?

She couldn't stand to look at it.

So she turned away and ran for the exit.

…

"Stop."

"No."

"I said, stop!"

There was no way Blaine could get away from Kurt. Apparently three years was enough to attach you for _life_. Kurt wasn't giving up. Blaine couldn't take this anymore. No matter what Kurt did, he wasn't going back to him. It, quite frankly, wasn't worth it. But no matter how hard he tried to push Kurt away, he remained. The problem was, Kurt was gay and he didn't understand what it was like to be attracted to both sexes. Blaine was bi-sexual and, therefore, him falling for Rachel wasn't surprising. You could be bi-sexual and date the opposite sex. Kurt didn't seem to grasp that concept for him.

Finally, Blaine managed to push Kurt off of him. Holding up his arms, as if he was ready to defend himself, he said, "_Stop_. Okay?" He caught his breath. "We're _done_. I don't want to see you anymore. Do you understand that?" Blaine buttoned the few buttons that Kurt had managed to undo and headed for the wardrobe department.

…

From another corner, someone saw it all. And it was the last person who should have…


	15. Chapter 15

**So some of you may be wondering why I ended the last chapter the way I did. Well I needed an excuse to do a MUSIC NUMBER in _this_ chapter! :D So be prepared. You can YouTube the song if you don't know it, or contact me on Tumblr or Twitter (samrenee2010 (on both)). Thanks for the love! Enjoy!**

**Week 5 - Results**

"The first couple safe is...Rachel and Blaine!"

First saved. This was a first. She and Blaine were the first ones saved, right off the bat. It almost brought tears to her eyes. Though it was hard to stand next to Blaine right now, knowing what he'd been doing last night, she turned around and gave him a small hug to celebrate. He hugged her back tightly, and clearly he didn't sense that she was upset. Odd, since he was usually so good at that.

Following their save was Tina and Mike, Figgins and Sue, and Finn and Santana. The next time the dancers in jeopardy stood under the spotlights, Emma and Will, Brittany and Artie, and Lauren and Noah were saved. Finally, Quinn and Sam were saved, leaving Kurt and Mercedes, and Matt and Chelsie in the bottom two. In the end, it was Matt and Chelsie who were eliminated.

...

The remaining contestants all went out to dinner at karaoke bar that night after the show and interviews. Since it was open mic night, some of the contestants decided to take to the mic and sing a song. Mercedes brought the house down with her own version of _Hate On Me_ by Jill Scott. Rachel was amazed. That girl had some pipes on her. She was the sweetest too. Not a diva in any way.

Turned out that Tina could sing too. She sang a beautiful version of _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper.

Quinn took to the stage as well with Sam. They sung _Lucky_ by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Rachel was impressed by both of them, though she would never admit it in Quinn's case.

When Quinn challenged Rachel to go up on stage, she took it. She went up on stage and told the guy working the karaoke machine what she wanted to sing. This was so relevant to her right now. Country music was kind of a hidden talent of hers. Rachel didn't sing it often but when she did, it was usually because wanted to evoke a message to someone. In this case, it was Blaine.

_She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace._

_Tied around her little finger._

_She's got you thinkin' you can never escape._

_Don't you know your heart's in danger._

_There's a devil in that angel face._

_If you could only see the love that you're wastin'_

_I can love you better than that._

_I know how to make you forget her._

_All I'm askin' is for one little chance._

_Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better_

_I'm gonna break this spell she's got on you._

_You're gonna wake up to find._

_I'm your desire my intentions are true_

_Hey babe I know it's time._

_You're gonna see what you mean to me._

_So open up your eyes cause seein' is believin'._

_I can love you better than that._

_I know how to make you forget her._

_All I'm askin' is for one little chance._

_Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better_

_I can love you better than that._

_I know how to make you forget her._

_All I'm askin' is for one little chance._

_Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better_

_I can love you better than that._

_I can love you better._

_All I'm askin' is for one little chance._

_Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you. _

Blaine watched her the entire time and knew that she was singing to him. No one else caught on, except Kurt, who wasn't too happy about it. As far as Kurt was concerned—and quite frankly, he _wasn't _in Blaine's eyes—Rachel had no right to break them up. Of course, ask Blaine what happened, and he would tell you that _Kurt_ was responsible for breaking them up.

Her fellow competitors applauded when she was done and she handed the mic back to the guy working the karaoke machine. Rachel got off the stage and went back to sit by Brittany and Artie and Santana who told her she was fantastic. From the other corner of the table, she saw Blaine staring at her.

_He deserved it_, she thought. It didn't get any simpler than that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Salsa (No Chips)**

The Salsa. That was their dance this week. Rachel was listening to Blaine go about explaining their challenge for the week. "...danced in a 2/3 and 3/2 pattern. Originally from Cuba, with hints of Spanish and African cultures, originating in the 1930s. Our song is "I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) by Pitbull. We're stepping it up again this week. Take everything that you learned in the Samba and turn it up."

Rachel nodded. "Alright. Let's do it."

...

"Goddammit Rachel!" Blaine said, frustrated. He groaned loudly and turned away walking for the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Without turning back, he said, "You _refuse_ to listen to me right now! We have to perform this in three days and you're not doing _shit_ to show your dedication."

Before he could get to the door, it opened and two people walked into the room. The first was Ella. The second was a man Rachel didn't recognize. But what was her manager doing her? "Ella, what are you doing here?"

Ella was hauling a laptop with her. "You two are going to want to see this."

"Who's this?" Rachel asked, noting the man who walked into the room.

"This is Jack," Blaine said. "My manager." To Jack, he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, as always, Blaine, you've managed to stir up drama for yourself," Jack said, and by his tone, Rachel could tell he wasn't happy at _all_.

Blaine looked confused, though. "What are you talking about?"

"This," Ella said and directed their attention to the laptop screen. _E! Online_ had broken a story about Blaine. The headline? _DANCING WITH THE STARS PROS GET HOT AND HEAVY BACK STAGE._

Rachel immediately looked at Blaine, who stared expressionless at it. He looked mortified. Especially since their was a picture of him and Kurt kissing backstage from earlier in the week, right after the competition round on Monday.

Ella began to read the article. "_"Dancing's getting hot this year-but not _on_ the dance floor._

_Backstage Monday night after the performance round, new pro-dancers Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel-who are paired with Broadway star Rachel Berry, and R&B queen Mercedes Jones-were caught in a passionate embrace, seemingly away from the wandering eye. An inside source has confirmed that the two pros are, in fact, dating and have been for the last three years. Hummel's manager, Erica Stein, also confirmed that he and Anderson both signed up for the competition _together_, despite their constant struggle to keep the relationship working._

_While Anderson and Hummel are not the first gay pro-dancers on the show, they are certainly the first to act on it behind the scenes. And where does this leave their partners? While Hummel's relationship with Jones is strictly platonic and very sibling oriented, Anderson's relationship with Berry has been filled with angst since Day 1. Berry was seen storming out of the stage in tears just minutes after the two men were caught playing tonsil hockey._

_Anderson and Berry nearly escaped eliminated during Week 4 of the competition, but have been emerging stronger with each coming week. On the other hand, Hummel and Jones have been fairly average, and we wouldn't be surprised if they are to go during the second double elimination round coming up this week._

Dancing_ airs Monday at 8/7 central on ABC, and the results show airs Tuesday at 9."_"

Blaine had sunk down in a chair as Ella read the article out loud, keeping the same mortified expression on his face. Rachel watched him, then snapped her head back when Ella read that someone saw her running out of the studio after the show. How was that _possible_? Someone on this inside had to have dished this. _Quinn_, she thought. The _bitch_. She should have expected this. It was just like her.

Jack and Ella looked at their respective clients. "Care to elaborate?" Jack asked.

Blaine looked up, desperation in his eyes. "Jack, you know I'm bi-sexual, and you've know that for years."

Holding up a hand, Jack said, "That's not what I'm concerned about. I don't give a flying _fuck_ whether you're sucking cock or vagina. That's none of my concern. What _is_ my concern is the relationship between the two of _you_ and what you're doing with Kurt."

"I can't deal with this right now," Blaine muttered under his breath as Jack finished up speaking.

Rachel looked at Ella. "El, you know me."

"Yes I do. And I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to jeopardize your chances in this competition."

"I'm not, I promise."

"So what's going on here?" Jack asked, to no one in particular.

And neither of them could answer that question.

…

When Ella and Jack left, Blaine and Rachel were left to rehearse. It was horrible. Neither of them were hitting their marks or keeping their timing. They were so distracted that they knew there wasn't a chance in _hell_ of them doing well on Monday night. No matter how hard they rehearsed in the coming days, they were both off and they both knew why. And unfortunately, the cameras were around to watch _everything_. Monday night was going to be this biggest disaster yet. How would they ever get back on track?


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all SO much for the kind words in your reviews! I love me some feedback and you guys are so flattering! :)**

**P.S.-Twin, one word: patience.**

**Recommend the fic to your friends if you love it! I'd love to have this be hugely popular! :D**

**ENJOY!**

**Week 6 - Performance**

"Last week, our second star out tonight impressed the judges, but her scores didn't reflect that. Will she be able to reflect with her Salsa? It's Broadway actress Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

...

_"Last week, Rachel and Blaine proved that even the most well done performances won't necessarily reflect in the scores."_

_"9, 8, 8."_

_Rachel (confessional): "I was disappointed. I thought we deserved better scores. And this week I'm determined to make another comeback."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "We have the Salsa this week." "Take everything you learned in the Samba, and turn it up."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "1, 2, 3, 4-NO!" "No, no, no!" "Okay, just stop."_

_Rachel (rehearsal): "What?"_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "You're not [sensor] doing it right."_

_Rachel (rehearsal): "Why are you getting [sensor] with me?"_

_Rachel (confessional): "Blaine and I are having a rough week. It's just... it's just not good."_

_Blaine (confessional): "We found out that... someone leaked something from my personal life into the tabloids. And that's not cool with me." "It's harder for me to focus, let _alone_ try and teach Rachel when she's already not even listening to what I'm saying to her."_

_Rachel (rehearsal): "Well if you'd quit [sensor] harassing me about every [sensor] thing I do-"_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "You wanna play it safe? Because that's gonna get us eliminated."_

_Blaine (confessional): "I just... I just hope we can survive all of this."_

...

"Dancing Salsa... Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

_Haha_

_Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,_

_you know that S 75 Street Brazil?_

_Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho,_

_Hahahaha_

_Que ola cata, Que ola omega_

_and this how we gon do it_

_Dale,_

_one-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_you know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_you know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_you know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_(Hahaha)_

_one-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro _

_6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,_

_Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,_

_All I.P uh, big and packer,_

_That he's not, but damn he's hot,_

_label fly but Pit wont stop,_

_got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como?)_

_watch him make a movie like Albert Hitchcock, ha Enjoy Me _

_I know you want me (want me)_

_you know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_you know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me (want me)_

_you know I want cha (want cha)_

_I know you want me_

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

_one-two-three-four_

_Uno-do'-tres-cuatro _

First thought when it was all over? _Thank GOD! _Rachel knew they'd messed up a few times. A little less than they expected to... but still, they weren't even going to come _close_ to 8's this week, let _alone_ 9's. As they walked over to Tom, the audience applauded, even giving them a standing ovation which they didn't deserve, but everybody got one, so she would take it. "You okay?" Tom asked them when they came over, looking a little off. Both nodded. "Alright, well I know you're dreading these comments and scores after a rough week, but we can't avoid it. Len we'll start with you."

Len didn't look too impressed, but he did look something that Rachel didn't see often-conflicted. "Well, here's the thing you two- the routine and the technique? All there. It's the fact that you messed up-a _lot_. And unfortunately that hurt you guys. I understand this was a rough week for the two of you, but we can't take that into account. We _have_ to base the scores on what we see. Unfortunately for the two of you, it just wasn't all there."

The audience booed, which was a first for them. But it wasn't at _them_ that they were booing, but at Len. Blaine had a feeling that they would do the same to Carrie Ann and Bruno as well.

"Okay, Bruno?"

"Rachel and Blaine, you two have been doing so _well_ every week that I-... well I can't even believe how this week went. It was so _bad_." Boos came from the audience. _Louder_ this time. "It's the truth!" Bruno said to the audience. "It wasn't there! Their chemistry disappeared!" Back to the competitors, he said, "Listen, I was expecting this dance to be very good for you, but unfortunately I was wrong."

More boos. "Carrie Ann?"

"Well... I don't even know what to say to you two. Bruno's right, the chemistry wasn't there. You messed up a _lot_ and it was a complete disaster just because you two couldn't put your personal lives aside and focus." The audience booed again.

"Alright, why don't we send you back for your scores."

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"6."

Boos.

"Len Goodman."

"7."

Louder boos.

"Bruno Tonioli."

"6."

The audience was outraged now.

"Alright that's 19 out of 30. Such a decline from last week. If you guys make it back for next week, what do you hope to improve on?"

"Well hopefully we have a better dance and we can get our heads on straight." Rachel looked at Blaine seriously.

So Brooke decided it was time to move on. "Alright, well if you at home want to see Rachel and Blaine survive tomorrow night's _double _elimination, call in your votes or vote online. You get 10 per phone line or e-mail tonight. AT&T customers can text in their votes. Phone lines are open now, and will remain open for a half hour after the show. Tom?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Week 6 - Results**

"...Brittany and Artie!"

"...Finn and Santana!"

Two couples saved right off the bat. Rachel sat nervously in the dancer's lounge. She and Blaine had ended up _last_ on the leader board. They needed to rely on fan votes to stay in this. Despite her personal feelings towards him right now-though she wasn't even sure what they were, to be honest-she still wanted to be in this competition and win that mirror ball trophy. Next week, if they made it through, they would dance either the Country Two-Step or the Bolero, _plus_ there was a big group number that they would be given about 3 hours to put together and rehearse.

Next week was crunch time, for sure.

During a commercial break, Blaine came and sat next to her after talking to Will and Artie for a few minutes. "Hey," he said.

She didn't look at him. "Hi."

"Can we stop? Just... whatever this is? Can we stop doing this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, still not looking at him, crossing her arms.

Blaine grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Don't playing games with me right now."

Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled it off of her. "Look who's talking. You _kiss_ me, and they you practically have _sex_ with your boyfriend in the _hallway_? Yeah... if anyone's playing games here, Blaine, it's _you_." She stood up and walked away to the opposite corner.

Mercedes and Tina came over. "You okay, Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

A tear welled up in her eye. Her voice cracked. "No."

The other two girls hugged her and she embraced them back. "It'll be okay," Tina said. "I know you're stressed because last night wasn't the greatest, and this whole week has been hell for you in general. But it's gonna get better. I promise."

Letting go of them, Rachel said, "Thank you, Tina. I'm surprised that you have so much faith in me."

"To be honest, Rachel," Mercedes said, "I think you and Blaine are gonna go all the way."

"You guys are shoo-ins for the finals. No matter what happens," Tina said confidently. "You're the underdog. The underdog always surprises everybody."

Rachel grinned, but unconvinced. "Thanks, guys, but I don't think so. We'll probably make it as far as 5th place, if we're lucky. But, let's face it, you and Mike, Britt and Artie, and-as much as I hate to admit it-Quinn and Sam are the real contenders here."

Tina said, "Well as flattering as that is, you're wrong. You'll see."

"Don't you guys want the trophy too?" she asked.

"Sure we do," Mercedes said.

"But we know we don't have chance in hell," Tina commented.

...

"...Tina and Mike!"

"...Mercedes and Kurt!"

Two more couples saved. Four in total. There were five of them left. Two would be going home. Three more would be saved. She and Blaine, Lauren and Noah, Emma and Will, Figgins and Sue, and Quinn and Sam.

They all stood under the spotlights during the segment right before the last commercial break. Tom and Brooke went right down the line, as always. "Rachel and Blaine, last night, the judges said your technique was there, but your multiple mess-ups and lack of confidence didn't sell it. Did you sell it to the viewers?"

Once they went down the line, Tom said, "Rachel and Blaine...you're still in jeopardy." The audience booed. Rachel had never been able to stand that. Why wouldn't they just skip them until last?

"Figgins and Sue...you're still in jeopardy." More boos from the audience.

"Lauren and Noah...you're safe." Applause rung out as they celebrated. That Lauren Zizes actually had some moved though, despite her size. Even Mercedes though, and she was a bigger girl as well. True, Kurt and Noah couldn't do the crazy lifts with them when legal, but they still moved like no other.

"Emma and Will...you're still in jeopardy." Boos.

"Quinn and Sam...you're safe." Applause came from the audience. Rachel was _not_ happy with this.

Commercial break flew by. She was nervous as she stood under those spotlights again. "Three couples remain, and _two_ will be sent home. We will now reveal who will be _leaving_, and who will continue on to next week." The dreadful music started. "Figgins and Sue. Rachel and Blaine. Emma and Will. On this sixth week of competition, the two couples with the overall lowest totals, and therefore leaving..._right now_."

The silence was almost killer. The dramatic music only made it worse. Rachel was cringing internally, not wanting to hear their names called out. She felt Blaine's hands on her waist, and as uncomfortable as she was with that, she knew that it was the only thing that would relax her, whatever the outcome.

"Figgins and Sue, and Emma and Will."


	19. Chapter 19

**Bolero, Dance and Song**

This week they had the Bolero. It was a slower Latin dance, almost like the Rumba, but a bit faster in tempo. Danced in 3/4 time-and sometimes a 2/4 time, but only in the Cuban form-it originated in Spain in the late 1700s. Their song was "Don't" by Shania Twain. Quite honestly, Rachel didn't like how the lyrics of the song matched up with what she was feeling at the moment. But just one week of this. Also, she was looking forward to the group dance, which she found out was a _disco_! She didn't know what the song was, but she knew they'd done one in season 3 to Michael Jackson's "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough." That was one of her favorite Michael songs, so she was jealous that they probably wouldn't get to do that one. Whatever it was, she was looking forward to it.

Rachel knew her biggest problem this week was relaxing because she was so intimate with Blaine. This particular dance called for it, though. She refused to work on their Rumba this week, though. Rumba was sexy and passionate, and _she_ was the leader. That wasn't a position she felt comfortable in right now.

It still haunted her, oddly, how Tina and Mercedes both said she and Blaine would "go all the way." The dirty part of her mind... well, make that what you will. The realistic part of her mind... she knew they meant they would win this. They'd been clear about that. But she couldn't help but think about that other thing.

Day 3 and the pressure was already on. It had been awkward for the last few days. But sometime around Noon, the door to their rehearsal room opened and a gorgeous light brunette with dark skin walked into the room. "Heeeeeey," she said.

Blaine laughed. "Ohhhhh my. Trouble has entered the building!" He walked over to the girl, whom Rachel didn't know, and hugged her tightly, picking her up off the ground with ease.

"Show off," she said as he put her back down, and they kissed each other's cheeks. "I've missed you, buddy."

"Likewise." Turning to Rachel, who still remained standing in the center of the room where he'd walked away from her, he said, "This is Lyla, my professional partner."

Lyla was gorgeous. There was no getting around that. Perfect in every way. Rachel remembered Blaine saying that Lyla was 18. She looked like she was about 25. _That_ was saying something, when people though _she_ was still a teenager. Lyla walked up to her with a smile on her face and held out her hand. "Hi, so nice to meet you."

Rachel took it. "Same here."

"Ready for this?" Lyla said as she put her fingers on the zipper of her jacket. Then she unzipped it, and opened the folds up to reveal her shirt, which made Blaine lose it. Rachel cracked a smile.

"Oh my God, Lyla, get real."

"Hey, I designed it myself." She looked down at the shirt, which said TEAM BLAINCHEL on it, then looked back up. "It was either that, or Raine, and it won out by one vote."

"Really whose vote was that?"

"Mine, since I was the only person registered to enter a ballot."

Blaine laughed again. Lyla wasn't only gorgeous, but she was _funny_ as _hell_. Rachel could see why this was Blaine's partner. The teen turned to her and said, "So I'm here to help you out this week. You had a little trouble last week with the Salsa. The Bolero is nothing. Blaine and I got third place with this a couple years ago in a local competition from our home state."

It dawned on Rachel that she didn't even know where Blaine was from. "Where is that again?"

"Richmond. Virginia," Blaine said. "Actually I grew up in Westerville, Ohio, but when I was paired with Lyla we moved to Richmond."

Lyla clapped her hands together, "Anyways... _irrelevant_. I'm going to work with you, Rachel, and give you some pointers to dancing with Blaine, even when you're pissed at him. Lord knows we've gone through so many competitions madder than fuck at each other."

"And yet, we still manage to make it into the Top 3 every time."

"And _win_ a few of 'em too."

...

Watching Blaine and Lyla dance was like watching two people have sex on the dance floor. They were _perfect_ together in Rachel's mind. Every move they made as individuals was in sync with the other person and what they were doing. It made her realize that if they were _really_ going to win this thing, _they_ didn't have to step it up...but _she_ did. And she needed to put her personal feelings-and above all her _pride_-away and just _dance_.

One thing she didn't realize either was just how good actors dancers were. Blaine and Lyla had to pretend like they were in love or that they were attracted to each other all the time when they performed these dances, namely the sexy ones like the Rumba, the Mambo, and even the Bolero, and yet they acted like brother and sister whenever they weren't dancing.

Lyla worked with them for the rest of the day. It was 10 o'clock at night before they were finished. Blaine left the room, but Lyla hung back and asked Rachel to hold up as well. "Can I ask you a question?" Lyla asked her.

Taken off guard, Rachel said, "Sure?" It was cautious.

"When are you going to tell my partner you're in love with him?"

Rachel's mouth dropped a little and her eyes widened more, in shock that Lyla had even picked up on that.

"I wasn't born yesterday," Lyla said. "I may be a teenager who doesn't really know the first thing about love- and hell I've been in more relationships than you can count on all fingers and toes... not literally, but you know- and I can tell you that I see it in your eyes when you look at him."

She didn't even know how to respond. "I-"

Lyla picked up her gym bag and pulled it over her shoulder. "I know it hurts. Kurt's an ass. I've never liked him, and he's the gayest, _girliest_ thing I've ever seen in someone who doesn't have a vagina. He played games with Blaine when they first met too, right before they got together officially. Some guy named Dave Karofsky, I guess. Kurt slept with him and Blaine found out. It really pissed him off and _really_ upset him. We ended up loosing our nationals competition that year. I always blamed Kurt for that because he _fucked_ with Blaine's brain so much that it was unreal. I'm surprised Blaine didn't need a brain transplant after that." Lyla shook her head and went on. "Anyways... Kurt may seem all innocent on the outside, but he's a manwhore. Blaine is a much better guy, and he doesn't deserve the shit Kurt's put him through." She took a step closer to Rachel. "You're good for him. I wish you could show it though." Then she turned around and left the room.

Rachel stood there, frozen.

...

**Just want to make a few things clear here... I'm a Klainer too, so all of that stuff I just wrote? Merely for the fanfic. **

**Also, Lyla's face is Miss Nina Dobrev from **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**. Hope some of you guys know who that is. xD**

**Guess I should probably tell you who Ella and Jack's are while I'm at it. Ella is Katie Cassidy (because I based the character somewhat off of her character from **_**Melrose Place**_**, whose name was also Ella) and Jack is Brian Holden. :D Team Starkid ftw!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Ch. 20 is coming shortly!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Burn, Baby, Burn**

Everyone gathered on show day early in the morning. Rachel and Blaine, Quinn and Sam, Mercedes and Kurt, Lauren and Noah, Brittany and Artie, and Tina and Mike. Unfortunately earlier in the week, as they were practicing their Country Two-Step, Finn was badly injured and tore a muscle, so he had to withdraw from the competition. That left only 6 couples, instead of what was supposed to be 7. That gave them all a little more duet time during the group disco. It also meant-according to the producers-that _two _couples would be going to the finals instead of the planned _three_. During season 3, someone withdrew the same week as the group number and they didn't eliminate anyone. This was different apparently. Someone _was_ going home this week.

Travis Payne and Stacy Walker, who helped with the group disco back in season 3, returned to help out with the choreography for _this_ one. Rachel was thrilled. They'd worked with so many big stars that it told her this was bound to be a fantastic dance.

What got everyone even _more_ excited? The _song_. "Disco Inferno" by The Trammps. Such a _big_ change from the season 3 disco, when they did Michael Jackson. They would be doing the entire song, just so everybody had time to do their duets and then there was some group time, which was the whole point of the dance.

It was terrifying because not only could they do _lifts_, but they also had only _three hours_ to put it all together. Everybody worked hard to get their sections right. The beginning before the singing started was everybody in different groups so it was more club like and making their way to the floor for the first group section as the chorus came. Mercedes and Kurt had the first half of the first verse, and Lauren and Noah had the second half. When the chorus came back, everybody danced together again. When the second chorus came, Brittany and Artie danced, then the second half belonged to Tina and Mike. The chorus came back and the group danced together again. The bridge would be Quinn and Sam's. Rachel and Blaine got the entire third verse. When the chorus came back around for the last time, they would wrap the number up as a group.

About an hour and 45 minutes into it all, they brought out the mats to work on lifts. From that point on, everybody turned into little kids. It was scary for Rachel, having Blaine lift her up in the air. Also because Blaine wanted to do some kind of crazy stunts, given that they were the last ones up, and therefore would be the freshest in the viewers minds, since the judges weren't scoring them on this.

"Well you have to tell me whether you want to do it or not," Blaine said. "If you're too scared, we can dumb it down, but physically you're capable of being lifted in the air."

Rachel, out of breath, said, "I don't want you to drop me."

"I won't. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I could fling you up in the air and catch you with ease. That's how sure of myself I am."

Nodding, she said, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, let's do it."

Their routine was to come out and start right off with a crazy lift. Blaine was going to toss her up in the air and catch her, threshold, and spin her around his back and grab her up top so she could come down to the ground on her feet before letting her go. Once she up standing, he was gonna spin her in then out. Then they would bust the good old fashioned John Travolta disco moves, then he was going to spin her in and put her up on his left shoulder and it would be like a helicopter move where he spin her around before letting her down and finishing up their routine with some simple hand movements and then going into the final group piece.

It took them the rest of the three hours to finalize that. They all had to head to the costume department on the stage to be fitted for both of their costumes and then run through the number on the ballroom floor. Dress rehearsal felt rushed to Rachel.

At 4:30, a half hour before show time, Blaine came into the dressing room and sat down next to her as she was texting her friend back in New York. "Hey."

She looked up at him. "Hi," she said before looking back to her phone. Just seconds later, Blaine's hands were taking her phone away and she looked back up. "Hey!"

"Will you listen to me for two seconds?"

"Okay. 1, 2," and she snatched her phone back.

"Rachel, _please._"

Rachel didn't really want to deal with him right now. "I'm busy, Blaine."

"Really?" he asked, skeptical and unconvinced.

"Mhmm. So just leave me alone until we have to walk out together." _My feelings are already all over the place as it is_, she thought. Again, Blaine took her phone away. This time, he threw it at the wall. Fortunately it didn't break since it was in a pretty good case. Rachel looked offended. _Beyond_ offended. "What the fuck? Asshole!" She stood up to go get it.

Blaine stood too. And he stepped right in her tracks, grabbing her shoulders to force him to look at her. "Listen to me. _Right _now. I'm still the teacher, and _you're_ still the student. But none of that is relevant to what I'm about to say to you right now. You and I need to move past whatever this is and _focus_. Or it's gonna cost us the mirror ball."

Rachel looked away from him, but it was hard when he was holding her shoulders and she could only move the from neck up. Blaine's hands slid up her neck and to her face to _really_ force her to look at him. "What do you want from me?" she whispered.

He didn't hesitate in answering. "I want _you_."

They looked into each others eyes and Rachel's heart began to race. Blaine started to move in to kiss her...

But she yanked away. "I'm sorry. I can't." Then she got out of his grasp and left the room to get ready for the show, tears forming in her eyes. A visit to the makeup department was needed before they went to stage since her makeup would be ruined.


	21. Chapter 21

**Week 7 - Performance: Competition Round**

"Dancing the Bolero... Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

Rachel stood in the center of the ballroom dance floor as the music started. Blaine was behind her on the stairs. She knew he would be coming up behind her to start the dance in 5...4...3...2...1-

_Don't.. don't you wish we tried_

_Do you feel what I feel inside_

_You know love is stronger than pride_

_Don't.. no don't_

_Let your anger grow_

_Just tell me what you need me to know_

_Please talk to me don't close the door_

_Cause I wanna hear you.. wanna be near you_

_Don't fight.. don't argue_

_Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry_

_Just let me love you_

_Don't turn me away.. don't tell me to go_

_Don't.. don't give up on trust_

_Don't give up on me.. on us_

_We could just hold on long enough_

_We can do it.. we'll get through it_

_Don't fight.. don't argue_

_Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry_

_Just let me love you_

_Don't turn me away.. don't tell me to go_

The final position was Blaine leaving her in the center of the dance floor where she'd begun and walking away to where he originally started. The audience applauded and rose to their feet in a standing ovation. Blaine came back to her and offered to give her a hug by opening his arms. Rachel couldn't refuse this in front of the cameras. She hugged him quickly and then went over to Tom.

"Very nice, guys," he said. "Carrie Ann, let's start with you."

"_So_..._so_ much better than last week!" The audience roared with applause and cheers. "You two came out and you were hitting every mark and the movements were beautiful, you had perfect timing. Well done."

"Len?"

"I agree. I thought you were so strong tonight and you came out, fully prepared with your heads on straight. Perfect. Your _best_ dance."

"Bruno?"

"Rachel and Blaine, tonight you turned into _true_ competitors. Everything about this performance was perfection. I am truly impressed."

"Looks like we're going to see some good scores," Tom said. "Why don't we send you back for those..."

...

"Ladies and gentlemen...the judges scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"9."

Rachel was relieved to see that 9 after seeing those horrible numbers last week.

"Len Goodman."

"10."

She gasped. A _10_?

"Bruno Tonioli."

"10."

Rachel shrieked and jumped up and down, turning around and throwing her arms around Blaine who was just as happy. He spun her around as Brooke spoke. "That's a 29 out of a possible 30. _So_ close to perfection. Clearly you're very happy with this. And let this be known, these are the first 10's of the reason so far. How do you feel about that?"

Catching her breath, Rachel said, "It's overwhelming and now we're going to have to be on top of our game week after week and aim for those 10's every time."

"And you still have the Group Disco to attract viewer votes, but if you at home want to see Rachel and Blaine dancing into next week, call in your votes or vote online. You get 7 per phone line or e-mail tonight. AT&T customers can text in their votes. Phone lines are open now, and will remain open for a half hour after the show. Tom?"

...

In the dressing room as she prepared for the disco number, there was a knock on the door. She went to the door and cracked it open to see who it was. Blaine. He was all dressed for the disco number. It mortified her a little because she was only in her skirt for the number. Her bra was on, but this left her vulnerable. "Hi," she said, a little surprised.

"Hi. Can I come in? I won't take long, I promise."

"Um... okay." Rachel opened the door and crossed her arms across her chest, trying to make herself invisible. Blaine came inside and shut the door. "That was good work you did out there," she said, deciding to break the ice a little further.

"Same to you." Blaine had his hands behind his back, and she didn't know what he was doing, but when she heard a little click, she knew he'd locked the door. "Rachel, I need to tell you something."

Her heart started pounding. "Uh... o-okay."

Blaine took a few steps towards her until he was just inches away from her. "Rachel..."

What happened next, made her heart temporarily stop.

He grabbed her arms and shoved her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely.


	22. Chapter 22

**Week 7 - Performance: Group Dance**

_Make him stop._ _He's playing with you. Just like _Kurt_ played with _him_. Oh my God, his lips taste so good! Stop it, Rachel! Why are you putting your arms around his neck? Stop pulling him closer to you! You're gonna regret this! Oh Lord, his body is so warm... it's like heaven! GAH! Rachel knock it off! Oh fuck it..._

She was a slave to her own instincts.

Even in her state of being _so_ mad at him, Rachel just couldn't resist Blaine any longer. No matter what her mind told her, her heart was winning. She was in love with a guy who had a boyfriend. Wow... something she _never_ thought would happen. But her big question was-_why_ was Blaine _staying_ with Kurt? Their lips felt so good together, and when they danced together it was magic. What kept him attached to his boyfriend?

Blaine's lips left her mouth and he kissed every inch of skin he could down to her neck, causing her to gasp when he got there. "Blaine!" she whispered. But she got no response. Instead, she grasped onto the back of his shirt for dear life, feeling weaker as he caressed her neck and ran his hands down her body. He worked his way down her chest and removed his hands from her waist. It was seconds later that Rachel felt her bra straps being lifted up and down her arms, as Blaine's fingers removed them, pushing her bra down to her waist. Her heart nearly thumped out of her chest when he began sucking on her nipples. She let out a pleasurable moan and grabbed onto his ass, trying not to fall to the ground since her legs were getting weaker by the second.

Soon, Rachel managed to get her mouth back on Blaine's and they kissed like they'd never kissed before. Rachel loved the feeling of their tongues intertwined. She pulled him to the side and collapsed on the couch, pulling him on top of her. Blaine kissed her neck again and moved from one side to the other as Rachel began to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait," he said, whispering against her neck.

She stopped.

"Not right now," he said and brought his face back up to look at her. "It'll be too obvious out there."

"When?" she breathed.

"Later." He kissed her lips again, grabbing her face, letting it last as long as he could before he had to leave the room.

Rachel just sat there on the couch, closing her eyes and felt so free.

...

"Dancing together for the first time-_all_ of our stars!"

Rachel stood at the top of the stairs with Tina and, unfortunately, Quinn as the music started and they all moved to ballroom floor no matter where they were. It was more club like and much more fun. She met up with Blaine in the back left corner of the floor and winked at him as the dance started. She was nervous about their duet routine, but confident at the same time.

_[Group]_

_Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!_

_Burnin'!_

_[Mercedes and Kurt]_

_Two mass fires, yes! One hundred stories high_

_People gettin' loose y'all gettin' down on the roof - Do you hear?_

_[Lauren and Noah]_

_The folks are flaming! - out of control_

_It was so entertainin' - when the boogie started to explode_

_I heard somebody say_

_[Group]_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!_

_Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!_

_Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down_

_Burnin'!_

_[Brittany and Artie]_

_Satisfaction (uhu hu hu) came in the chain reaction_

_(Burnin') I couldn't get enough, till I had to self-destruct (uhu hu hu)_

_[Tina and Mike]_

_The heat was on (burnin'), rising to the top, huh!_

_Everybody's goin' strong (uhu hu hu)_

_And that is when my spark got hot_

_I heard somebody say_

_[Group]_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!_

_Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down, yoh!_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!_

_Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down_

_Burnin'!_

_[Quinn and Sam]_

_Up above my head I hear music in the air - I hear music!_

_That makes me know there's a party somewhere_

_[Rachel and Blaine]_

_Satisfaction came in a chain reaction - Do you hear?_

_I couldn't get enough, so I had to self destruct,_

_The heat was on, rising to the top_

_Everybody's goin' strong_

_That is when my spark got hot_

_I heard somebody say_

_[Group]_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)_

_Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!_

_Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)_

_Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down_

_Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!_

_Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down_

Everybody took their final poses and the audience rose to their feet in standing ovation, applauding and cheering loudly. Rachel looked around, smiling brightly. The crowd had gone _crazy_ when she and Blaine did their crazy lifts and stunts. If she wasn't mistaken, it was _louder_ than when Quinn and Sam did _theirs_. Her heart was racing from the adrenaline and she looked at Blaine who smiled back at her. He was pleased with the results of the dance too. If they didn't make it onto next week after _that_ performance, then there was something wrong with America...

...

After the show, Rachel changed back into her street clothes and started down the hallway of the studio. She thought she heard someone following her, but she wasn't sure until her name was said. "Rachel."

Turning around, she saw it was Kurt. "Can I help you, Kurt?"

"Yeah. You can actually. Stay the _hell_ away from Blaine."

"Isn't that a little hard? I mean, he's my partner after all."

"Not what I meant. You _know_ what I meant by that."

Nodding, Rachel said, "Yeah... but the difference is, he clearly doesn't love you anymore."

"Oh he does," Kurt shot back, sure of himself. "He's just confused right now. I mean, if you weren't _leading_ him on then this wouldn't be happening, but-"

Offended, Rachel cut him off, "Ex_cuse_ me? _Really_? You think _I'm_ leading him on?"

"I _know_ you are." Kurt got closer to her and glared into her eyes. "Stay _away_ from him. Do you hear me? He's only going to break your heart and forget about you after this piss poor competition is over."

It occurred to her what Mercedes and Tina had said to her last week. So she decided to use that against him. "Really? I'd be willing to bet you _anything_ that Blaine and I go _all_ the way. You and Mercedes won't even make it to the semi-finals."

"You're on. But what's the wager?"

"Blaine's affections."

"Deal."


	23. Chapter 23

**Week 7 - Results**

"Six couples remain, and despite the withdrawal of Finn and Santana, one couple will _still_ be leaving the ballroom tonight."

Rachel stood with Blaine on the stage, nervously. The show had already been on for a half hour and it was time to save two couples before the guest performers performed again. Blaine was going to be dancing with Santana for that, since he had yet to do a pro/guest performer performance. She was so nervous now. With the bet she'd made with Kurt, and also trying to beat out Quinn, the stakes were higher.

"At the top of the leader board, we have Rachel and Blaine, and all the way at the bottom we have Kurt and Mercedes, with only a 7 point difference in scores."

"We will now reveal two couples who are safe to move onto next week."

The music started. Blaine pulled Rachel back against his body, massaging her waist with his thumbs to keep her calm. He could sense her tension. Yesterday had been one of the best performances they'd ever given on-and almost _off_-the dance floor. Tonight was the night, regardless of the results. It was happening.

"The first couple _safe_... Tina and Mike!"

Applause rung out as Tina and Mike celebrated their save with a hug. Rachel looked to them, as they were standing beside her and Blaine. They looked thrilled and relieved. They'd been second on the leader board last night, so it didn't surprise her at all.

"The next couple safe to dance next week... Quinn and Sam!"

_Shit_, Rachel thought. When would Quinn be kicked _out_ of this competition. She'd been 5th on the leader board last night, just above Kurt and Mercedes. It was ridiculous how she was still getting the votes. This thing had to be rigged if she was still around. They'd been strong the first couple weeks, but since then its been up and down from week to week. Maybe Quinn was feeling the pressure too. She should release some of the hot air in her head. It could potentially help her in the long run.

Rachel watched Blaine dance with Santana after the commercial break when the guest performers came back out. It was amazing-Blaine and Santana had spent less than _two hours_ putting this together and it was _flawless_. The pros were amazing. There was no denying that.

"He's good isn't he?" she heard a voice behind her ask.

When she turned around, it was Sam. He gave her a friendly grin. "Yeah... he is."

"So why haven't you made your move yet?"

"Who says I haven't?" She turned back to watch Blaine dance.

Sam laughed quietly. "I know Blaine. I could see it in his eyes when he talked about you today. I could tell he was desperate to get something from you."

After a moment, she turned back. "Tell me something. That story on _E!_... do you think Quinn did it? Leaked it, I mean."

"To be completely honest, no. And I'm not saying that because she's my partner. There's no possible way Quinn could have leaked that because we were the last ones to leave the ballroom that night. When we got to the wardrobe department? Everyone else was _gone_."

Someone else had to have leaked that story about Blaine and Kurt, and see her run out in the process. But _who_? If Quinn and Sam were in the ballroom longer than anyone else, everyone who worked behind the scenes and all of the other couples were possible suspects. Who had nearly trashed Blaine's reputation? _Plus_ their budding relationship was put on the line because of it. Rachel had yet to figure that out. As far as she knew, Blaine and Kurt were still together. But that wasn't going to stop her from doing what she needed to do. And it _certainly_ wasn't stopping Blaine from cheating on Kurt.

Once the performance was done, a video was played and the remaining four couples went to take their place on the stage. Tom and Brooke were ready when the video ended. It was time to get back to business.

"The next couple safe... Brittany and Artie!"

Rachel applauded politely for Brittany and Artie. They were two of the sweetest things in the world and she would compete against them _any_ day, even just for the hell of it. Brittany hugged Artie and then looked to Rachel with a bright smile. She returned it. Turned out Brittany wasn't as dumb as the media lead people to believe. She was actually pretty smart.

"Joining them... Rachel and Blaine!"

_Finally!_ Exactly what she wanted to hear. Rachel turned around and hugged Blaine tightly, long enough for the spotlight to be taken off of them before they finished.

After another commercial break, much to Rachel's dismay, it was revealed that Lauren and Noah were being sent home. Kurt and Mercedes were still in the race, and the pressure was on.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is going to be the longest chapter so far because not only do I have to cover their practice, but you guys are finally getting what you've been waiting for. ;) Enjoy!**

**Fox the Trot and Mam the Bo**

Immediately after the results show, Rachel had left the studio to go to her hotel. Blaine was going to leave separately in case anyone got suspicious. With the media circling the place like vultures, they couldn't take any chances. On the ride there, she got to thinking about who could have _possibly_ leaked that information about Blaine. The good thing was, the media didn't have the whole story, and said he was gay, when he was really bi-sexual. Plus...the fact that they had a _picture_ of Blaine and Kurt kissing was really suspicious. Someone on the inside had to have done it. Another one of the pros? Even one of the _celebrities_? Who?

She was torn away from her thoughts as her cab pulled up to the hotel. Rachel paid the driver and grabbed her purse, heading inside. It was a cold night in Los Angeles, odd for this time of year. Up in her room, she stood nervously by the window, watching for Blaine's cab to arrive. He already knew what room she was staying in. The streets of L.A. were crowded, nearly 9 o'clock at night. It could take him awhile, depending on when he left.

Rachel was _about_ to give up on him after standing anxiously at the window for an hour. But it was 10 o'clock when she saw him step out of a cab and head inside. This was it. She was going to commit herself to him once and for all. Nothing was going to keep them from being together. Not even Kurt. He could try to stop them all he wanted but he wouldn't accomplish anything. It was pointless because they _belonged_ together. From the minute she knew she was falling for him-and when Lyla, and Sam both, respectively, called her out on it-that had been clear as day.

The knock on her door came about 5 minutes after. Rachel went to answer the door and when she did, she saw Blaine standing there. But what shocked her was that tears were streaming down his face. "Blaine?"

"Rachel... Lyla's in the hospital. She got hit by a car." And then he lost it. "She's in a coma, and they don't know if she'll wake up."

Immediately as he began to deteriorate, Rachel took him in her arms. She let him sob against her shoulder and lead him into the bedroom after shutting the door. Sitting him on the bed, she kept her arms wrapped around him as he cried for the first time in front of her. "Shhh. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

They spent the next 30 minutes alone in the room. Rachel got him to relax and slow his tears before it appeared that he's fallen asleep in her bed. She changed into her nightgown and slipped under the covers next to him. Once the light was off, she closed her eyes to fall asleep, but it was moments later when she felt Blaine's hands snaking around her body.

"Blaine?" she asked.

She got no response. Instead, she just laid there, relaxed in Blaine's arms. Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep.

...

The next morning when she woke up, Blaine was already awake and around. He was in the shower and Rachel decided that since they didn't get their night together, and since they hadn't really talked about Lyla, she would go see if he was alright. Kicking the covers off of her, Rachel got up and walked into the bathroom. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

Seconds later, the door to the shower cracked open wide enough for Blaine's head to pop out. "Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just got up."

"Oh. Good."

"So... are you?"

Blaine looked down, water dripping from his face and hair onto the towel that had been laid out on the ground. "Um... not really." He looked back up at her.

Rachel took a few steps to the point where she was standing right by him. "Do you want to go see her?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No. We have to practice. We have two dances this week and we can't afford to lose any time. Speaking of which, I'm wasting valuable rehearsal time by taking this shower so I should finish up."

That was it. He needed to relax. Or at least loosen up. Rachel took a step back and reached over her head to pull her nightgown off.

"What are you doing?"

Rachel pulled the nightgown over her head and let it drop to the floor. She reached around her back and unhooked her bra, while she said, "Getting you to unwind." She let her bra drop to the floor and then pulled her panties off. Blaine was captivated by her. She grabbed the shower door and opened it so she could get in. Rachel shut the door and nearly jumped when cold water hit her body. Really? A _cold_ shower? Turning to the shower knobs, she turned the heat up all the way and slowly the water began to get hotter and hotter. Once she turned around, she slid her arms around Blaine's neck. "Just relax. Forget about everything. Focus on us." She perched up on her toes and kissed his lips.

Blaine's hands slid around her body. Skin on skin and it felt so good to finally be this close to him. They were both getting soaked by the water, but the hot temperature relaxed their sore muscles and the steam and fog around them created a dreamland where Rachel hoped Blaine could escape reality. His professional partner, whom she'd only met that week, was fighting for her life in the hospital. She could understand how stressed he was about that, given that she was like his sister. But she wouldn't let this cost them the competition.

Her lips moved from his mouth to his neck and kissed it slowly. Rachel could feel Blaine relaxing just by her touch, and every kiss brought him down another level. "Rachel," she heard him whisper her name.

She wasn't stopping. Her lips moved down to his chest as her hands caressed his body, inching lower and lower until she grabbed his penis and stroked up and down. Blaine moaned loudly. "Oh my God, Rachel!"

But she wasn't stopping. His cock was turning hard in her grasp and she kissed his stomach, nibbling on his skin in certain spots. She felt his fingers grasp onto her wet hair and push her head down further. Rachel didn't hesitate to put his penis in her mouth and start sucking. His moans got louder and louder which each passing second, and it was getting hotter in the bathroom the longer the shower kept pouring out water.

Rachel could tell her blowjob was driving him crazy. That was a good thing on many levels. When she felt his ejaculation in her mouth, she swallowed the semen, nearly gagging but glad to get it over with. She kissed the head of his penis and stood back up, taking his lips back on her and then opened her mouth wide. Blaine did the same and their tongues intertwined. He forced her body against his, tightly and grabbed her ass to lift her up. Rachel wrapped his legs around his waist and wrung her fingers through his drenched curls, not caring that most of their kissing caused water to leak into their mouths. At least they were keeping hydrated while they were at it.

There came a point where Blaine opened the shower door, not even bother to turn the faucet off, and stepped out, keeping her attached to him. They ended up against the door and along the wall, not slowing their pace at all, before Blaine laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. Rachel pulled him back down and kissed the hell out of him. "Do you have protection?" she whispered between a kiss.

"No," he breathed and kissed her again.

"I have one in my purse," she told him just moments later.

Blaine reached over to the nightstand where her purse was and fumbled inside of it before he found the condom. She had a couple actually, not just one. But this was a one condom job, so he took it and tore it open with his teeth. Rachel took it from him and placed it over his penis. That was his cue. She was ready. He slid inside of her and she gasped loudly... almost _too_ loud, but she couldn't take it back. Blaine started to move inside of her and her heart rate sped up. She clutched onto him tightly, not ever wanting to let go of him.

...

Three hours later, they were at the studio. "So, we have two dances this week. Ballroom round and Latin round. Ballroom round we have the Foxtrot, Latin round we have the Mambo." Rachel could tell in the way he was talking that she'd loosened him up. Them having sex was a big deal. Especially during this competition where the stakes were higher. "For our Foxtrot, we have the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz."

_Very appropriate_, Rachel thought. The irony that just came into the situation was hysterical to her.

"For the Mambo, we have the _classic_ Destiny's Child hit, "Independent Woman, Part 1" from Charlie's Angels." Rachel got really excited for that. "Now the Foxtrot originated in 1914, danced in a 4/4 time. It's a step up from the Waltz. The Mambo is Cuban. It's a very social dance and it's all about vibrations. It's relatively new, originating in the 40's. So our dances are _completely_ different this week."

...

It was hard to hide the new relationship from the cameras. Though nothing was official, over the next several days during rehearsal, Blaine and Rachel were new people. No news ever came of Lyla, though she knew Blaine was waiting desperately for that phone call when she woke up. But according to the doctors, it would be a miracle if she did.

After rehearsal on Sunday night, Blaine and Rachel kissed each other goodbye-in front of their documentary cameras-before leaving the studio. ABC was obligated _not_ to show anything extremely personal without consent, so it didn't matter. They could have sex during rehearsal in front of the cameras, and they _still_ couldn't allude to it.

On her way out to the cab after stopping in the bathroom, Rachel saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Kurt. "Congratulations," he said before she could turn her head. "Guess you already won."

"Yeah," she said. "Looks like it."

"I'm not giving up. Just because you had sex with him doesn't mean he's unattached from me. You don't know Blaine like I do. When he gets attached to something for a long time, he can't give it up that easily. This little affair he's having with you? That's all it is. An _affair_. You do realize he's cheating on me right?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "Quite frankly, Kurt, I don't give a damn what he's technically doing. You have your chance. You had your chance for _three_. _years. _And still you couldn't manage to tie him down." She flagged a cab down and it pulled up to the curb. Grabbing the door, she said, "Why don't you run back to that Dave Karofsky guy you had sex with? The guy that made Blaine jealous and upset? The things that caused him and _Lyla_-who's fighting for her _life_ right now-to _lose_ their nationals competition. Think of all the hurt you've caused that boy, and then tell me if it's still worth it." Rachel got in the cab and shut the door, telling the driver to pull away as fast as possible.


	25. Chapter 25

**Week 8 - Performance: Ballroom Round**

"Welcome back to _Dancing with the Stars_. Now, last week, our next star _topped_ the leader board for the first time, earning a 29 for her Bolero, along with the first 10's of the season. Will she be able to keep her title? It's Broadway star, Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

...

"Dancing the Foxtrot, Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

The music started and Rachel walked down the last couple stairs where she was standing to go to the center of the stage where Blaine was standing, waiting for her. They had a cute interaction on the stage before stepping down onto the ballroom floor.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

The music ended and the crowd gave them their well deserved standing ovation. Rachel hugged Blaine and kissed his cheek, and he did the same. She _really_ wanted to kiss his _lips_ right now, but they couldn't do that or the speculation would start. Once they were over to Tom, he said, "Very nice, guys. Well Bruno, we'll start with you."

"_That_ was _perfection_!" Bruno started off and the audience went wild with applause. "Something new has changed inside of both of you, and it certainly shows. I see a new confidence and a new trust that I've never seen before, and especially Blaine, I see it from you towards Rachel had never existed in the last 8 weeks. Well done."

As the audience applauded, Tom said, "Carrie Ann?"

"Amazing, as always. Every week since the beginning, the two of you have stepped up to the plate and given it your all. I just have to say though- I think I saw a lift?" _Immediately_ the audience started to boo. "No, I swear, her foot came _off_ the ground when he spun her around. Watch the replay."

"There wasn't a _lift_ there!" Len argued, sounding disgusted by the thought of a lift.

"Yes there was, I swear her foot came off the ground!"

"There was no lift!" Bruno said. "The dance was _perfection_. No dance with a lift is perfection."

It was like watching three little kids argue. Rachel and Blaine, while scared to death how this would affect their scores, were _very_ amused by it. Tom said, "Alright. Kids? Alright. Len?"

"_Flawless_," Len said. "That's all I'm going to say. _Flawless_."

Applause rung out and Tom sent them back for their scores. When they got back to Brooke, they immediately jumped into seeing the results. "Ladies and gentlemen, the judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"9."

"Len Goodman."

"10."

"Bruno Tonioli."

"10."

"Alright that's a 29 out of 30, and you still have to dance your Mambo for the Latin round. But this puts you on top of the leader board again, for _now_. How does that feel?" Brooke held the microphone out to her.

"It feels really good," Rachel said. "I can only hope we continue to go forward because I _never_ dreamed of making it _this_ far, but I'm so grateful for the fans and for Blaine because he's the most amazing teacher in the world." She looked at him after she said his name and smiled brightly.

Brooke said, "And Blaine, how much has Rachel improved since week 1 of rehearsals overall?"

"So much. So much, I can't even begin to explain how much she's improved. It's incredible. I couldn't ask for a better student my first year on the show."

"Alright, well if you at home want to see Rachel and Blaine dancing into next week, call in your votes or vote online. You get 5 per phone line or e-mail tonight. AT&T customers can text in their votes. Phone lines are open now, and will remain open for a half hour after the show. Tom?"

...

Back in the dressing room, Rachel fell back on the couch with Blaine on top of her, kissing his lips fiercely. They really shouldn't be doing this backstage but she couldn't resist him anymore. No matter what his status with Kurt was, and no matter if this made her a whore, she was in love and there was no denying that.

Rachel's breathing increased when Blaine started kissing her neck and caressing her body with his hands, untying the string the kept her Foxtrot dress on her. They still had to get ready for the Mambo, but that wouldn't be for awhile. Quinn and Sam, and Brittany and Artie still had their Ballroom round dances, plus they had to get through Kurt and Mercedes, and Tina and Mike's Latin dances before their Mambo even began.

She flung her head back on the arm of the couch when Blaine's lips moved down her chest and started pulling her dress down with his hands. Rachel let him slid it off of her and once he was back on top of her, she pulled his jacket off and threw it across the room. Taking the top button in her fingers from his shirt, she started to unbutton them and Blaine kissed her lips. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "I'm so glad I broke up with Kurt. Or else I'd never be able to do this."

"Wait-you guys broke up?"

"Of course we did. The week of the Waltz. That was a month ago."

That only made Rachel want him that much more. She attacked his mouth again and kissed the hell out of him, while finishing the buttons on his shirt. All of this time, she'd been here thinking that Blaine and Kurt were still officially together when they weren't even _close_. That small part of her that regretted fucking Blaine last week? _Gone_. He'd been a single man and she had every right to take him. So why was Kurt so determined that Blaine would come back to him? That was another mystery she had to figure out.

...

Fifteen minutes later they laid on the couch covered only by a small sheet that had been draping in the room. Blaine kept his arms wrapped around Rachel and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Looking up at the time, he said, "Um... I _think_ we should start getting ready now. They're probably wondering where the hell we are in hair and makeup." He laughed.

Rachel looked over to the corner of the room. Her Mambo dress was already hanging up. It was short, sexy, and it had definitely turned Blaine on during dress rehearsal. "Do we have to?" she asked. "I think just a couple more minutes."

Blaine laughed again. "No, we have to." He started to sit up, bringing her with him. "We gotta go out there and get at _least_ at 28 for this Mambo in order to stay on top."

"Yeah you'd know about being on top wouldn't you?"

Scoffing, surprised, Blaine slugged her playfully in the arm and she giggled. He kissed her again and said, "We can make this quickie a _lot_ longer tonight. But first, we need to go out there and dance for our lives."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey y'all! Remember, I love me some feedback/reviews so leave them as you read! I wanna know what you guys think! Don't worry, this fic won't be done for a LONG time. We have so much more to get through. :) Enjoy!**

**Week 8 - Performance: Latin Round**

"Thanks Brooke. Continuing on with our Latin round, Rachel and Blaine."

"Dancing the Mambo, Rachel Berry and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

Rachel looked fiercely at Blaine as he stood in the center of the dance floor, looking at her as she stood near the stairs to the stage. The sly grin on her face told him she was ready. From the look on _his_ face, he was too. When the music started, Rachel threw herself into this dance, and knew she was going to dance like never before.

_Charlie's Angels, Come on  
>Uh uh uh<em>_  
><em>_Question: Tell me what you think about me  
>I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings<br>Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
>When it's all over please get up and leave<br>Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
>Try to control me boy you get dismissed<br>Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills__  
><em>_Always 50/50 in relationships  
>The shoes on my feet<br>I've bought it  
>The clothes I'm wearing<br>I've bought it  
>The rock I'm rockin'<em>_  
><em>_I've bought it 'Cause I depend on me  
>If I wanted the watch you're wearin'<br>I'll buy it  
>The house I live in<br>I've bought it  
>The car I'm driving<br>I've bought it  
>I depend on me<br>(I depend on me)__  
><em>_All the women who are independent  
>Throw your hands up at me<br>All the honeys who makin' money  
>Throw your hands up at me<br>All the mommas who profit dollas  
>Throw your hands up at me<br>All the ladies who truly feel me  
>Throw your hands up at me<em>_  
><em>_Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
>Charlie, how your Angels get down like that<br>Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
>Charlie, how your Angels get down like that<em>

On their final pose, the audience immediately jumped to their feet. Rachel was exhausted. Two dances had killed her, but she loved the reaction they'd sparked from the crowd.

Over by Tom, they stood and waited for the judges. "Doesn't look like they're writing much, which I can only _assume_ is a good thing," Tom said. "Len, we'll start with you this time."

"Rachel and Blaine, that was the _best_ Mambo of the season so far." The audience roared with applause and Rachel broke out into the biggest smile, jumping up and down. "You two keep hitting the nail on the head _every_ time and I'm very impressed. The girl who didn't stay shinning her first week now shines through every dance."

Applause filled the room. "Bruno?"

"I think Len just said all I could say. The two of you are the top contenders in this competition now, there's no denying that!"

More applause. Rachel could _feel_ that 30. She could just _feel_ it. "Carrie Ann?"

"I have to agree with them, you have definitely evolved from the weakest link to the top competitor. I wouldn't be surprised if you two made it to the finals." Applause was _everywhere_. It was a little overwhelming for Rachel. "I think with each dance you're getting better and better, and you _trust_ each other now, which is a big factor in dancing. _Trust_ your partner. And I see a trust in the two of you that I don't see in the other couples."

_Well I wonder why_, Rachel thought sarcastically, knowing the answer already.

Tom said, "Alright, let's send you back for your scores…"

Rachel and Blaine headed for the dancer's lounge. Immediately upon arrival to Brooke, the judges were ready with their scores. "Will the judges please reveal their scores? Carrie Ann Inaba."

"9."

For the first time, the audience booed at a 9.

"Len Goodman."

He revealed his 10 panel and said, "I wish I could have given an 11."

Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped and she let out a small scream.

"Bruno Tonioli."

"10."

"That's a 29 out of 30, sadly since Len couldn't give you an 11. That gives you an overall score of 58 out of 60, just _two points_ short of a perfect score. It keeps you on top of the leader board for now. How do you feel about that?"

Rachel said, "It feels good to finally be on top when we were average for so long. All of our hard work is paying off."

"Alright, well if you at home want to see Rachel and Blaine here next week, call in your votes or vote online. You get 5 per phone line or e-mail tonight. AT&T customers can text in their votes. Phone lines are open now, and will remain open for a half hour after the show. Tom?"

At the end of the night, Rachel and Blaine ended up on top with a 58 out of 60 overall. Trailing them by a point was Brittany and Artie with 57 out of 60. Quinn and Sam ended up with a 55 out of 60. Mercedes and Kurt had a 54 out of 60. Tina and Mike had a 53 out of 50. Out of everybody, she was actually surprised they were the leaders. They deserved it though. She and Blaine had worked for much too long to make it this far and not be on top of it all. If Carrie Ann was right, they would be dancing their way into the finals in a few weeks. She couldn't wait for that.

Once she'd changed and was on her way out the door, somebody stopped her. "Rachel," a voice said. She knew that voice. Quinn. Turning around, she saw her biggest enemy on the show. "Sam tells me you think I was the one who spilled the beans about Blaine and Kurt."

"I _did_. Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I trust Sam. He's a genuine guy. Honest and completely selfless, unlike you. Do you even trust him yourself?"

"You know, one thing Sam and I don't show is our personal feelings. We're dating. But we hide that from everybody because we don't need a media circus. Of course, that's something you and Blaine can't seem to cover up, can you?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "We're not wearing neon signs and bright colors, _attracting_ attention on purpose."

"You might as _well_ be. Everybody knows. Even the judges. The only reason you and Blaine are more comfortable around each other and doing better in your dances is because his dick has been inside of you. And I'd bet in more than one place. Sam and I haven't done anything yet."

"Maybe you should. Might help your scores. A 55? Damn." It had been war since Day 1 with her and Quinn. Why stop now?

Quinn looked furious. "When it comes down to it all, you and I will be the last ones standing. And then, Sam and I are taking that trophy home. I guarantee it."

"Sounds like a bet to me."

"Oh it _is_."

"You're on."


	27. Chapter 27

**Week 8 - Results**

The results shows were getting shorter and shorter. Instead of an hour, they only took up a half hour of air time. Honestly, there was only so much you can put in an hour. Between commercials and guest performers, it got to be a bit much. Rachel knew that in this short 30 minutes they would find out if they were leaving or if they got to continue on. Five couples remained, and only four could move on. She was _not_ going home tonight, especially since they topped the leader board.

At the beginning of the show, the judges were asked which dance they'd like to see again. They picked Rachel and Blaine's Mambo. Once again, they performed their sexy Latin round dance and took a bow at the end.

The last fifteen minutes of the show would consist of the elimination and the first 15 would include a couple videos and the guest performer, which Rachel watched Blaine and Sam dance to with Chelsie Hightower and Lacey Schwimmer. Blaine was so good, and he captivated her in the most unreal ways. During the performance, Rachel glanced over at Kurt who looked nervous. He was literally shaking with fear. They'd been at the bottom of the leader board last week and second to last this week. She couldn't blame him for being nervous. Mercedes looked nervous too.

Before they had to go on stage for the results, Blaine pulled Rachel aside, away from everyone else. "We're safe."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"A producer told me. She also said Mercedes and Kurt are going home tonight. They're saving us second, right after Quinn and Sam."

That shocked her. It also pissed her off that they would save Quinn and Sam first. The bitch had some nerve, and Rachel was pretty sure she knew _something_ about who leaked to the press that Blaine and Kurt were involved. But what? And why wouldn't she tell her?

When they all filed out to the stage, everything Blaine said was true.

"The first couple safe... Quinn and Sam!"

"Also back next week... Rachel and Blaine!"

Commercial break.

"Tina and Mike... you're safe."

And finally...

"Brittany and Artie. Mercedes and Kurt. On this 8th week of competition, the couple with the lowest overall total and therefore leaving, right now... Mercedes and Kurt."

...

After the results show the remaining contestants went out to dinner again at the place they'd been weeks before. The final four couples celebrated their journey thus far, and agreed that they were all winners, no matter what the outcome. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little guilty though. Kurt looked torn up after the show, and when Blaine tried to talk to him, he couldn't even respond back, instead walking away without a word.

Everybody got up on stage to sing karaoke-except Blaine. It was near the end, right after Brittany and Artie, that everybody pressured him into it, teasing him and making him blush. "Alright, fine." He stood up and they all cheered as he took to the mic. Blaine told the guy working the karaoke machine what he wanted to sing, but no one could hear him. The music started and Rachel didn't recognize the song until he started singing.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_but when I see you hanging about with anyone_

_It's not unusual to see me cry,_

_oh I wanna' die_

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_

_but when I see you out and about it's such a crime_

_if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,_

_It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say_

_you find it happens all the time_

_love will never do what you want it to_

_why can't this crazy love be mine_

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone_

_It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone_

_but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_

_it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you_

_whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

And the whole time, Rachel knew he was singing to her.

What surprised her was that he could sing. What surprised her more? He was fucking _fantastic!_ Why he didn't have a recording contract, she had _no_ clue! It got her to thinking... they could use this to their advantage.


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh how I love you all for reading! Remember to give me lots of reviews! Tell me what you're thinking, what you like/love, and what you're not liking/loving! I crave feedback! This story is _no where_ near done, so don't fret! We still got along way to go! :)  
><strong>

**Two-Step the Paso**

Before rehearsals on Wednesday, Blaine and Rachel went by the hospital to see Lyla. She was still unconscious and it broke Rachel's heart to watch Blaine lose it when he saw her hooked up to the monitors. The tears seemed never ending in his eyes and he completely broke down while talking to her, holding her hand. "...I love you, Lyla," he said at one point. "I can't lose my little sister. Please come back to me. _Please_." He was desperate to have his dance partner back. She couldn't let him blame himself for this though. This was _not_ his fault. It could have happened at any time. It could have happened _anywhere_. Rachel had never seen this side of Blaine. Not even in the hotel room the night it happened. He was _damaged_ here. The night at the hotel, he was just broken. To witness him go through this was a big step for her. "If you can hear me, _please_ squeeze my hand." Then his voice resorted to a whisper. "_Please_."

Time seemed to pass by slowly from that point on. Lyla never squeezed his hand. Blaine almost didn't find the strength to leave, but eventually Rachel stood from the chair where she sat and knelt beside him. She kissed his cheek and said, "Babe, we have to go rehearse. Lyla would want us to give it our all and _win_ this. We _have_ to win it. For her."

_She's right_, Blaine thought. Looking at Rachel, he nodded. "Okay."

...

Once they arrived at the dance studio, Blaine took about 45 minutes to zone back into teacher mode. "Two more dances this week. Ballroom round, we have the Country Two-Step to Shania Twain's "Any Man of Mine." The great thing about the Country Two-Step is there's no right way to do it and it allows _legal_ lifts, so you can bet your sweet bottom we'll be throwing those in there." Rachel giggled at his words. Smirking, he went on. "Latin round, we have the Paso Doble to-" he held up a finger, "wait for it..." When she raised her eyebrows in curiosity, he told her "-"_Thriller._"" Rachel nearly passed out and started freaking out right then and there. "It has the same rhythm as the Cha-Cha-Cha, and it's actually considered a ballroom dance. The Paso is traditionally referred to as "the dance of the bull fight.""

...

The two dances were so different that Rachel had expected this to be easy. But she was wrong. It was hard. Harder than she anticipated. Eight hours a day, four for each dance, they rehearsed. She found herself getting frustrated, not only at Blaine, but at herself. Blaine also got frustrated with _her_, and she knew a lot of pressure was on him because he wanted to make Lyla proud. By Saturday, they didn't even stop after 8 hours. They kept going all day, dedicating themselves to the dances, no matter how pissed off at each other they were. Lyla's advice paid off the week of their Bolero. No matter how she felt, she had to keep going. Even if Blaine was getting on her last nerve and she just wanted to kick him in the balls, a perfect dance was top priority.

They also agreed to no sex until after the competition was over. It was distracting them in so many ways. Both Blaine _and_ Rachel were dedicated to winning this thing. They _had_ to beat the others. On that final results show, their names would be announced as the new champions of _Dancing with the Stars_ and that mirror ball trophy would be placed in _their _hands.

...

Sunday night around 11 when they finished, Ella was waiting for Rachel. "You look like hell," her manager commented.

"If this were any other situation, I might deck you, but since this competition is my top priority right now, I'll take that as a compliment." Rachel grabbed her bag and water bottle, downing the last of the water inside. Catching her breath, she said, "I'm winning this, Ella. I promise you."

"Glad to hear it," she said as they began to walk. "But Rachel... don't you think you stop this?" When Rachel looked confused-and _offended_-Ella explained herself. "Not the competition... but... _this_. The whole... _Blaine_ thing. It's kinda creepy, hon. He's _gay_."

"Actually, El, he's _bi-sexual_. You were there when he said it. Blaine _loves_ me. And I love _him_."

"Look, Rachel, I talked to his manager, and to be honest, he's not good for you. He's one of the rebels of the ballroom world. I don't need you getting yourself into something you can't get out of when it's too late."

Rachel stopped once she stepped in front of her manager. "_Look_... I'm not stopping this. I love Blaine. I'm _not_ giving up on _him_ or this competition. I already had to fight for him. Now I have to fight for that trophy." She turned away, angrily, and stormed outside.


	29. Chapter 29

**Week 9 - Performance: Ballroom Round**

Rachel nudged Blaine as they stood in front of the camera, waiting for their introduction. "You know, you look sexy in that hat."

Blaine grabbed the front with with fingers and tipped it down. "Why thank you ma'am."

She giggled and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Too bad, I can't ride your horse for a couple more weeks."

"Oh baby, you have _no_ idea." He winked at her and she laughed again.

...

"Next out on the floor, the couple who continue to redeem themselves from week to week and have topped the leader board for the last three weeks! Will they be able to hold onto the top spot? Let's find out. It's Broadway star Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

Rachel and Blaine made their way out to the dance floor and listened to their video play.

_"Last week, Rachel and Blaine continued to dominate the leader board."_

_"9, 10, 10."_

_Rachel (confessional): "We got 29 both times. We _have_ to get a 30 this week." " I'm putting everything into this."_

_[At the hospital]_

_Rachel (confessional): "A couple of weeks ago, I met Blaine's partner, Lyla. The next week, she was hit by a car. We're going to see her for the first time since the accident."_

_Blaine: "...I love you, Lyla. I can't lose my little sister. Please come back to me. _Please_."_

_Blaine (confessional): "It's hard. You know... Lyla's everything to me. She's the little sister I've always wanted. And have to win this for her."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): ""Two more dances this week. Ballroom round, we have the Country Two-Step..." "Latin round, we have the Paso Doble..."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "One, two, three, four... what are you doing?"_

_Rachel (rehearsal): "Is that not supposed to happen?"_

_Rachel (rehearsal): "Just tell me what I'm doing wrong."_

_Blaine (rehearsal): "I did. You're still not doing it."_

_Blaine (confessional): "The pressure's on this week. We've been on top for the last three weeks. We have to keep it up, or we could be in serious trouble."_

_Rachel (confessional): "We have two more dances this week. It's not easy and I have to dedicate myself one hundred percent." "If we slip up, it could cost us the competition."_

...

"Dancing the Country-Two Step... Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

_This is what a woman wants..._

_Any man of mine better be proud of me_

_Even when I'm ugly he still better love me_

_And I can be late for a date that's fine_

_But he better be on time_

_Any man of mine'll say it fits just right_

_When last year's dress is just a little too tight_

_And anything I do or say better be okay_

_When I have a bad hair day_

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine _

_You gotta shimmy shake_

_Make the earth quake_

_Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump_

_Heel to toe, Do Si Do_

_'Til your boots wanna break_

_"Til your feet and your back ache_

_Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore_

_Come on everybody on the floor_

_A-one two, a-three four_

_Hup two, hum_

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine _

The crowd went wild and rose to their feet. Rachel was on Blaine's hip, as that was their final pose, and she giggled, kissing his cheek. She jumped down to the ground and wrapped her arm around his back as they turned to go stand by Tom. "Very nice. Well let's see what the judges thought. Carrie Ann, we'll start with you."

"_Finally_ I see a _perfect_ dance from you!" The audience roared with applause in approval. "The movements were straight on and the lifts were fantastic and _legal_!"

"I've told you a _million_ times," Len started, "there wasn't a _lift_ in their dance last week!"

"I stand by that! I stand by that!"

Tom laughed. "Alright, Len, we'll go to you."

"You came out, amazing as always, and I've gotta say, after that performance, it doesn't matter from this point on. You two are going to _win_ this."

Rachel and Blaine were both shocked by this. The audience was in full force applause and cheers. Both of their mouths were dropped and they looked at each other in disbelief to what Len had just told them.

"You two are the most dedicated couple this season. Week after week you wow the crowd. I guarantee you'll win this competition."

"Bruno?"

"Rachel, you are a country _darling_. And you never cease to amaze me. I'm so proud of your improvement throughout this competition. Another amazing dance, as always."

...

"Ladies and gentlemen...the judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10."

_Finally_ a _10_ from Carrie Ann.

"Len Goodman."

"10."

One more and they would be perfect...

"Bruno Tonioli."

"9."

Rachel's heart sunk. A _9_? From _Bruno_?

"Alright, that's a 29 out of 30. That's your _fourth_ straight 29. How dedicated are you to getting that 30?"

"One hundred percent," Rachel told Brooke with all the confidence and determination in the world. "Whatever isn't getting us to a 30 is _beyond_ me, and I'd like to know what it is. But we're going to continue to give everything we have until we get it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the lack of updating everybody! I've been working more hours and school is kicking my ass. Yay for being in college. But here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Remember to review! P.S. there's an actual **_**Glee**_** reference in this chapter. Lemme know if you catch it. ;D**

**Week 9 - Performance: Latin Round**

"...next out on the floor, continuing with our Latin round, Rachel and Blaine."

"Dancing the Paso Doble... Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

Rachel stood fiercely on the opposite side of the stage, facing Blaine in the center of the dance floor. Doing a Paso Doble to the Superbowl of all pop anthems-_Thriller_-terrified her. But she was confident in their routine, and if they didn't get a 30 for this, then something was terribly wrong.

The music started and she moved...

_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark_

_Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart_

_You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It_

_You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,_

_You're Paralyzed_

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_

_And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About_

_Strike_

_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night_

_You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller_

_Tonight_

_Darkness Falls Across The Land_

_The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand_

_Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood_

_To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood_

_And Whosoever Shall Be Found_

_Without The Soul For Getting Down_

_Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell_

_And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell_

_The Foulest Stench Is In The Air_

_The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years_

_And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb_

_Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom_

_And Though You Fight To Stay Alive_

_Your Body Starts To Shiver_

_For No Mere Mortal Can Resist_

_The Evil Of The Thriller_

An evil laugh was their final beat and the audience jumped to their feet, cheering loudly. Rachel knew they had to get 10's for this... _three_ of them... she _prayed_ to God that they got three 10's.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10."

"Len Goodman."

"9."

Rachel's mouth dropped open slightly in disbelief.

"Bruno Tonioli."

"9."

The audience was _booing_. Rachel didn't know how that dance _wasn't_ a 30.

"That's a 28 out of 30, which gives you guys a grand total of 57 out of 60 for tonight. How do you feel about that? The audience is clearly not very happy."

With the microphone pointed at her, Rachel said, bluntly, "Well, Brooke, I'm honestly not very happy with it either. I think we deserved two 30's tonight, and the audience agrees."

"What are you going to do, if you make it to next week, to get those perfect 30's?"

"Give it everything we got, even if we have to push the boundaries farther than we already have."

"And Blaine, next week if you make it through, you'll be dancing the Jitterbug and the Tango, two extremely difficult dances, both in their respective ways. How far are you willing to push, not only the _rules_, but _Rachel_?"

Blaine spoke into the mic, "If it means pushing her to the edge, then I'm willing to do it."

...

Right after the show they went to the studio. They ended up ranking 1st on the leader board again which was good, but Rachel would have rather ended up there with a 60 out of 60.

"We're getting started early," Blaine announced. "I pulled some strings with the producers. Our scores are going _down_, which isn't good at this point in the competition. They gave me our songs for next week. Our Jitterbug is to The Tractor's "Baby Likes To Rock It" and our Tango is to Rockwell's "Somebody's Watching Me." Again, these dances are very different. I'm not going to get into the histories of the dances yet, because we need to focus on the technique and our routine."

"I'm willing to work as long as you want me to. I want those perfect 30's."

Little did she know, that dedication was going to cost her...


	31. Chapter 31

**Week 9 - Results**

The results show came and the end was near. All four couples lined up for their fate. Brittany and Artie, Quinn and Sam, Rachel and Blaine, Tina and Mike. Rachel was nervous, yet determined. But there was no telling who would go home tonight. They were all amazing. If Rachel had to pick someone to go, obviously it would be Quinn and Sam. Not that she had anything against Sam... but _Quinn_. The bitch had to go.

After 9 weeks of competition, plus 6 weeks of training, Rachel was more determined than ever. Next week was the semi-finals. She and Blaine would be dancing the Jitterbug and the Tango, should they make it through. Two very challenging and difficult dances. They'd rehearsed all night and only gotten about 3 hours of sleep, max, right before the show at 5 p.m.-8 for the East Coast, where it aired live. Rachel was exhausted, but she wanted this more than anything.

No word on Lyla either. That was another thing killing Blaine. There was no telling how long Lyla would be in that coma. Both of them wanted to win it for her, especially Blaine.

Tom and Brooke recapped each couple in order of how they stood from stage right to stage left. The anxiety was killing Rachel. "The first couple safe... Brittany and Artie!" Rachel was thrilled that they'd made it through. For one, it meant a 33% instead of the 25% chance Quinn and Sam were being eliminated. But there was also a 33% chance that she and Blaine, or Tina and Mike were going home. Quinn and Sam _had_ to be going home. They _had_ to. if Rachel made it to the finals like Len predicted, she wanted to be up against Brittany and Artie, for sure.

"Rachel and Blaine... you're safe."

She jumped up and squealed, then turned to hug Blaine. They were headed to the semi-finals. Jitterbug and Tango-here they come.

"Which means, our bottom two, Tina and Mike, Quinn and Sam... we're about to reveal your fate." Rachel and Blaine, and Brittany and Artie went to take their places on the bottom of the upper stair cases. Tom continued on after a moment to get situated. "Tina and Mike. Quinn and Sam. On this 9th week of competition, the couple with the lowest overall total, and therefore leaving..._right_ now..."

Rachel watched Quinn as best as she could. She looked smug. Like she knew something. _Hate to break if to you, whore, but you don't know shit_, Rachel thought. Last time Quinn tried to feed her results, she'd been wrong. Sure, they'd been in the bottom two, but they were still in this competition, headed to the semi-finals.

The crowd got antsy as silence continued to fill the air, over the waiting music of course. They began to shout and got noisy that made Rachel think that it was good that Tom had a microphone.

"...Tina and Mike."

"God-!"

Blaine put a hand over Rachel's mouth to stop her from finishing that. Fortunately no one heard her over the music as it rose. "_Stop_ it," he whispered in her ear, 100% demanding. "_Behave_." He was her teacher again in that instance.

As Tina and Mike said their goodbyes and danced their last dance, the three remaining couples went to hug them goodbye. Once they show was over and they'd all been interviewed by the multiple media outlets, Rachel and Blaine headed back to the wardrobe department and started costume designs for their Jitterbug and Tango.

When Rachel got back to the hotel, before she went to the studio, she stepped on the scale. At the beginning of the competition, she weighed 144 lbs. Now she was 111. That was pretty good, especially for someone who was 5 foot 3. Blaine was roughly 5 foot 8, 5 foot 9, something like that. There was a difference, but in Rachel's opinion, that wasn't half bad.

Back at the studio, she and Blaine went into full force rehearsing. It wasn't until 4 a.m. when they finished. "Alright. We should get some sleep. The cameras will be here at 10 so we can pretend like we know nothing and like we've just started." He laughed and hugged her goodbye. Rachel placed a kiss on his lips and watched him leave the studio.

On her way out, she was stopped by someone. "Rachel."

Turning, she saw it was Sam. "Sam? What are you doing here? It's 4 in the morning."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Right."

"I have something to tell you." He moved closer to her and, when he was right in front of her, said, "I know who leaked the story."

Her eyes widened. Right now, she didn't care how he found out or where, but she knew it was information that would be useful to her. "_Who_?"

Sam looked around to make sure no one was there. It was 4 a.m. Honestly, who would be there? But it never hurt to check. Getting closer, his lips were nearly a half an inch from her ear.

When he whispered the name... Rachel's heart stopped.


	32. Chapter 32

**Tangobug**

"The Jitterbug- basically a step up from the Jive. Originated in the 1920's, and generally danced to swing music. Danced in the same time as the Jive, speeding up frequently at times. It allows legal lifts and all kinds of stunts, so be prepared for those. We're dancing to "Baby Likes to Rock It" by The Tractors." Rachel wad quite amused as Blaine put on a show for the cameras, explaining to her what he usually did on the first day. But for them, it was day 3. "The Tango, originating somewhere between 1850 and 1890 Argentina and Uruguay, is similar to the Paso Doble, only much sharper. It's all about cause and effect. Action and reaction. Rockwell's "Somebody's Watching Me" is our song."

And so they got to work. Rachel's guess was ABC would portray it as Rachel just picked up on it quickly. In the back of her mind, aside from the frustration rehearsal was causing her, she was furious. Now knowing who leaked the story about Blaine and Kurt... well that was more than she needed.

Day 3-Friday-around 5 o'clock after a 9 hour day (so far), the unexpected happened.

During one of their lift rehearsals, Blaine dropped Rachel.

Hard.

...

The doctor came into the waiting room with the X-rays. "It's not broken, or even fractured," he started off. Rachel sighed loud in relief. Blaine did as well. She knew he felt terrible about dropping her. But she couldn't blame him. They were both exhausted as it was. As the doctor put the X-rays up on the board for them to see, he continued to explain. "Your ankle is only sprained, but you'll still need to wrap it in bandages and take it easy. I know this competition is important to you, Rachel, but your health and safety comes first."

Just then, Ella burst through the door. _Good_, Rachel thought. _The cameras are here too_.

"Rachel, sweetie, are you alright? I just heard." She sounded concerned. But clearly it was fake. Rachel could see that now. Everything about her was fake.

"I'm fine Ella. But there's no reason you should be here anymore." Blaine shot a look at her, confused as all hell. Rachel didn't look at him, instead keeping her eyes on Ella and continued on immediately. "You're fired."

Blaine was stunned. But not as stunned as Ella. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"For telling the press about Blaine and Kurt. You knew he wasn't gay. You just needed some good publicity. "There's no such thing as bad publicity?" Yeah, I think there is. _That_. It could have _destroyed_ his career, _and_ our chances at winning. I should have known. Especially after you told me you didn't want us getting close. I don't even know how to appreciate everything you've done for me in the past because of this. How many other lies have you told me? The _press_? I just don't understand how you could do this."

Ella said, "I was _protecting_ you, Rachel. I only have your best interests at heart. And I wasn't about to let some cocky homo ballroom dancer get in the way of your career."

"Then why'd you let me sign up for this damn show in the first place?" she asked, skeptically, trying to test her.

"Because you _wanted_ to."

Shaking her head, Rachel told her, "It doesn't matter. You're fired, Ella. Good luck getting more clients, or keeping the other ones you have, because once this gets out there, you'll never work in this town again."

Ella looked furious, though it wasn't as much so as Rachel had been for the last few days. She should have confronted Ella_ days_ ago, but rehearsal took up too much of their time. Her former manager turned and stormed out of the room.

Blaine turned to Rachel. "_How_ did you find that out?"

"A cute blond haired, big lipped ballroom dancer, who happens to be a friend of yours. He said he found out from Quinn, who heard from Brittany, who heard from her manager since they work for the same company and she overheard Ella talking about it."

He laughed. "Well, good for you for kicking her ass to the curb. But one question?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you gonna do without a manager?"

Rachel shrugged. "I dunno. But I don't really care at this point. If I find another manager, then great. If not? Who knows?"

...

They got back to rehearsal straightaway. Rachel's ankle hurt like hell, but she pushed through the pain, just like Lana did during season 3 of _Smallville_ after the horse broke her leg and she had to go through physical therapy. That was probably a lot more painful than this, but Rachel didn't have a better comparison. And actually it was irreverent. Her dedication had nearly cost her the competition, but it had also cost her her manager completely. That was a risk she was glad she took though. No regrets. Ella didn't deserve her anymore. Not if she was going to come between her and Blaine and the competition.

Sunday night, everybody got together for a dinner. They were all excited for the semi-finals the next night, but Rachel could tell that-like her-they were all equally as nervous. She and Blaine, and Brittany and Artie belonged in the finals. Quinn and Sam needed to go this week. Even though Sam had done her a favor, this wasn't about him. It was about Quinn. The bitch wanted a challenge? A challenge she got. Rachel had already won her bet with Kurt. Now she had another one to win. They were going all the way, and getting that mirror ball trophy. Out of all of the couples, they deserved it. They were the underdogs that came from behind and knocked everybody off their feet.

That trophy was theirs. No doubt about it.


	33. Chapter 33

**I am sooooo sorry for the delay! School is kicking my ass and I'm not doing well in some of my classes, so this had to be put off for awhile. But here it is-**_**finally**_**-for your reading pleasure! Read&review when you finish up! I love every single one of you for reading. You're amazing!**

**Also... the outfits in this video are the outfits Blaine and Rachel are wearing. This is NOT the routine, just the wardrobe. :) (It's a youtube video, so stick it at the end of the url.)**** /watch?v=i2h-1k3N8eg**

**Week 10 - Performance: Ballroom Round**

Rachel's ankle was bugging her. But she couldn't let that get in the way of the performance. She'd been icing it and taking it as easy as she could, but it was performance time. The Jitterbug was the harder routine of the two, with high energy and lots of bouncing, much like the Jive. Blaine held her hand tightly as they walked out of the dancer's lounge while their video played. Everybody in the press and media knew she was slightly injured, and that she was also a free agent now without a manager. That had broke just hours after it all went down. Right now, that was all irrelevant to Rachel. She was so close to the trophy and she wasn't going to let a sprained ankle slow her down.

"Dancing the Jitterbug... Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

They were standing on opposite sides of the stage as the music started and started clapping with their hands above their heads in rhythm to the music before going towards one another.

_Baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train, train, train_

_Oh look here, rock it_

_Boogie woogie choo choo train_

_You know she likes to take me dancin' on the outskirts of town_

_Where the music's turned up and the lights are turned down_

_Shakin', shakin', shakin' on the dance, dance floor_

_Crowd, crowd screamin', screamin' more, more, more_

_Got the boogie woogie woogie spread all over the place_

_She's got it stacked to the ceilin', got it stickin' in your face_

_Ya know my baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train_

_Johnny's in the back room suckin' on his gin_

_Police are at the front door screamin' let me in_

_Go, go, go, go dancer's busy showin' off her chest_

_She don't know what she's doin' but she tries to do her best_

_She got the boogie woogie woogie spread all over the place_

_She's got it stacked to the ceilin', got it stickin' in your face_

_Ya know my baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train_

_Baby likes to rock it, baby likes to rock it_

_Baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train_

_She got the boogie woogie woogie spread all over the place_

_She's got it stacked to the ceilin', got it stickin' in your face_

_Ya know my baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train_

Their final pose was Rachel jumping on Blaine's back on the stage. The music ended, and so did their routine. The audience stood and applauded loudly. Her ankle was _throbbing_ now, but she could handle it. Carefully, she got off of Blaine and he turned to hug her, rocking her back and forth. Tom called them over and it was judgement time. "Carrie Ann, we'll start with you."

"Rachel, you look like you're in a lot of pain right now," she commented.

Shaking her head, she said, "No."

"Liar," Blaine said. Everyone laughed.

"Well either way, I couldn't even tell you were injured," Carrie Ann said. "You had fun out there and you were pushing the boundaries, even with an injury. That takes a lot."

Tom said, "Alright. Len?"

"Perfect dance, as always. It had precision and it was fun, and you had such a difficult routine, on top of an injury and I have to say I'm proud of the both of you. Well done."

"Bruno?"

"You two never cease to amaze and surprise me. I'm very impressed with the both of you. Jitterbug is a difficult dance and you pulled it off very well."

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"9."

"Len Goodman."

"10."

"Bruno Tonioli."

"10."

...

In the dressing room, Blaine rubbed Rachel's ankle while they waited for their turn in the Latin round. "You're pissed," he said.

"29? _Again_?" Rachel scoffed. "_Yes_, I'm pissed." She had her arms crossed and the look of death on her face.

"There's a 30 in our future. I'm sure of it."

"If anyone else gets the first 30 of the season, those judges are going to feel the wrath of Rachel Berry. And trust me, it's not gonna be pretty."

Blaine put a hand on her face and forced her to look at him. "Hey. We're gonna get that 30. Okay, Brittany and Artie got a 25 for their ballroom dance, Quinn and Sam got a 26. We're blowing them out of the water right now. We've got this competition in the bag."

Rachel's expression relaxed. She leaned into him and kissed his lips. "You always know what to say. I love you for that."

"I love you too. Now let's get out there and dance the Tango of the century."

"Deal."


	34. Chapter 34

**I had a question in one of my reviews on how many chapters did I think until the end. I know for sure, including this one, I'll be writing 8 more chapters. I **_**may**_** write a few more, but I'm not a hundred percent positive.**

**Week 10 - Performance: Latin Round**

"Now in their second dance of the night, Rachel and Blaine."

"Dancing the Tango... Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

_Who's watching_

_Tell me who's watching_

_Who's watching me_

_I'm just an average man_

_With an average life_

_I work from nine to five_

_Hey, hell, I pay the price_

_All I want is to be left alone_

_In my average home_

_But why do I always feel_

_Like I'm in the twilight zone_

_And I always feel like_

_Somebody's watching me_

_And I have no privacy_

_Whooooa-oh-oh_

_I always feel like_

_Somebody's watching me_

_Tell me, is it just a dream_

_When I come home at night_

_I bolt the door real tight_

_People call me on the phone_

_I'm trying to avoid_

_But can the people on TV see me_

_Or am I just paranoid_

_When I'm in the shower_

_I'm afraid to wash my hair_

_'Cause I might open my eyes_

_And find someone standing there_

_People say I'm crazy_

_Just a little touched_

_But maybe showers remind me_

_Of Psycho too much_

_That's why_

_I always feel like_

_Somebody's watching me_

_And I have no privacy_

_Whooooa, oh-oh_

_I always feel like_

_Somebody's watching me_

_Who's playin' tricks on me_

They posed their final pose and the audience stood to their feet. Rachel hugged Blaine and then reached down to rub her ankle.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Fine," she responded.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded rapidly. "Positive."

Blaine wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked over to Tom. He kept her close, and Rachel knew this was his way of making sure that she didn't fall.

...

"Will the judges please reveal their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"8."

The audience booed.

"Len Goodman."

"9."

The booing got louder.

"Bruno Tonioli."

"8."

"Okay that's a 25 out of 30, and it gives you a grand total of 54 out of 60. It _still_ puts you in the lead, for now. How do you feel about that?"

Out of breath, Rachel said, disappointed, "Well I guess as long as we can hold onto that top spot then..." She shrugged and looked at Blaine, her eyes full of questions. They took a beating out there from the judges. If anything, the Tango should have been the better dance for them because of her injury. But instead, here they were with a 25 for a score out of a possible 30.

At the end of the night, they were still on top. Quinn and Sam got a 25 for their Latin dance also, and Brittany and Artie got a 26. That 29 from the ballroom round saved them.

Back at Rachel's hotel room, she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Blaine sat near her feet and massaged her ankle. "We took a beating out there tonight."

"Yeah, we did," Rachel said. "I'm not happy with the scores. If we don't get a 30 next week, I swear this competition is rigged."

"You do realize that if we make it to next week, there's only _one_ more dance we haven't done on the show."

"Really? What's that?" she asked, smiling cheekily, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, you know. Don't pretend like you don't. We've only been practicing it for weeks." He laughed. Then his expression got serious. "But even so, we're not the crowd favorite to win," Blaine said. "Quinn and Sam are. Even with our higher scores, we're still not even close to being as popular as they are. We'll make it to the finals. But up against Quinn and Sam... we don't stand a chance."

Rachel opened her eyes. "Do you think people know?"

Blaine looked down at her ankle as he continued to massage it. "There's been some speculation." He looked back up. "But I don't think anybody actually knows."

Sitting up, Rachel placed her hands on his as they still held her ankle. "Quinn knows. And if anything, she'll use it to her advantage somehow."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"If she wanted to out us, she would have. But if people know we're together, it gives them more reason to vote for us."

"So why hasn't she gone public with Sam?"

"Sam's kind of a private guy. He doesn't like to flaunt his private life out there. I'm not saying I do either, but I don't like hiding things from people."

"So..._should_ we?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't want that to be the thing that helps us win. I want to win fair and square."

Rachel nodded. "Well in that case... I have an idea."

Raising an eyebrow, he suddenly became very interested. "Really? Do tell."

"Well it's something that's never been done on _Dancing with the Stars_ by a competing couple before. And while it might be stretching the rules of the competition a _little_... it _might_ just give us a little bit of an advantage."

He laughed. "Well I'm all ears."

Rachel clapped her hands together and bounced up a little, scooting closer to him. "Okay, so here's what I'm thinking..."


	35. Chapter 35

**I am soooooo sorry about the delay! Just found out I'm failing my math class and I've been focusing more on school and such, but FINALLY here it is-Chapter 35! Hope you guys are getting the notifications! Doesn't seem like that many of you are reviewing which makes me sad. :( But anywho, yeah, HERE IT IS! ENJOY! :)**

**Week 10 - Results**

"...so, it's at this time that we ask the judges, which dance of last night's they would like to see again. Len?"

"Well everybody had some great routines last night, but the one we want to see is Rachel and Blaine's Jitterbug."

The audience applauded. Rachel and Blaine stood in between Quinn and Sam, and Brittany and Artie, and she looked at Quinn, subtly as if to say "Ha!" Brittany and Artie took steps back and went to hurry up to the dancer's lounge, followed by Quinn and Sam. Blaine took Rachel's hand and lead her up to the stairs. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. Ankle's throbbing a little, but I'm fine." Rachel was in a lot of pain down there and it seemed like it was spreading up through her leg, but that was all in her head. Pushing through it was the only way to do it. "Are _you_ okay?"

Earlier in the day, they'd gotten a call that told them that Lyla wasn't expected to make it very much longer. Blaine begged her parents to keep her on life support, and even told them that he would pay the hospital bills. Rachel could see just how desperate he was to keep his partner alive. Her family was giving up hope fast, but it was Blaine keeping them all from pulling the plug.

Blaine answered, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Rachel wasn't convinced.

They were in their positions seconds later. "Alright, dancing their Jitterbug-Rachel and Blaine!"

_Baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train, train, train_

_Oh look here, rock it_

_Boogie woogie choo choo train_

_You know she likes to take me dancin' on the outskirts of town_

_Where the music's turned up and the lights are turned down_

_Shakin', shakin', shakin' on the dance, dance floor_

_Crowd, crowd screamin', screamin' more, more, more_

_Got the boogie woogie woogie spread all over the place_

_She's got it stacked to the ceilin', got it stickin' in your face_

_Ya know my baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train_

_Johnny's in the back room suckin' on his gin_

_Police are at the front door screamin' let me in_

_Go, go, go, go dancer's busy showin' off her chest_

_She don't know what she's doin' but she tries to do her best_

_She got the boogie woogie woogie spread all over the place_

_She's got it stacked to the ceilin', got it stickin' in your face_

_Ya know my baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train_

_Baby likes to rock it, baby likes to rock it_

_Baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train_

_She got the boogie woogie woogie spread all over the place_

_She's got it stacked to the ceilin', got it stickin' in your face_

_Ya know my baby likes to rock it like a boogie woogie choo choo train_

Their final pose, and the audience applauded, standing to their feet, cheering. Rachel slowly slid off of Blaine's back and hugged him. The results show was an hour tonight and they had so many special guests performing, just to drag it out. It would be about another 50 minutes before they knew the results.

...

Back in Rachel's dressing room, she sat on the couch while Blaine sat on the floor in front of her, massaging her ankle. "Don't stress so much. We're gonna get through it."

"Oh I know we are. I'm not worried about _us_ making it...so _much_. It's the fact that I don't want to be against _Quinn_ for the finals." Rachel laid her head back against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. "I'd rather be against Brittany and Artie."

"Because you know we'd win?" She nudged him in the chest with her foot. He laughed. "Hey now, don't hate because you know I'm right."

"What are you gonna do about Lyla?" she asked, changing the subject blatantly.

It was silent for a moment and Rachel felt him ease up on her ankle. "I don't know," he said after what seemed like minutes of silence. "If she doesn't make it, I'm not going back into the competition world. They told me I could be a permanent pro dancer here if I wanted to be. I know I wanna come back next season and do it again."

"And you know they'll _definitely_ let you if we win."

"I just want her to be okay. They said it's not getting any better. And I guess that's what motivates me to push _you_ harder. Because I know that she would want me to give it everything I've got."

Rachel opened her eyes and sat up, reaching down for his hands. "Hey. Look at me. We're gonna _blow_ this competition away. Nobody else has a chance in _hell_ of winning. And I know I bitch a lot about not wanting to be up against Sam and Quinn for the finals, but no matter _who_ we're up again, we're the judges favorite to win."

"Yeah, the judges favorite and we still haven't gotten a perfect 30."

Sitting back after letting go of his hands, she crossed her arms and said, "Well they can bite me because all of our dances deserve at perfect 30."

Blaine laughed and continued to rub her ankle until it was time to head out to stage.

...

"_Two_ of these couples will compete in next weeks finals. _One_ of them is going home..._right_ now."

The dreadful music started. Rachel and Blaine stood on the stage in between Brittany and Artie on their right, and Quinn and Sam on their left. Blaine had to keep his hands on Rachel's hips in order to keep her from bouncing uncontrollably. It was like, a nervous tick or something. She didn't even know. But the anxiety grew up inside of her with each passing millisecond.

"The first couple _safe_ to dance in the finals..."

Rachel closed her eyes, tight, and held her breath. _Please_, she thought.

"Quinn and Sam!"

Applause rang out and Rachel breathed, opening her eyes, frustrated. That left them, and Brittany and Artie. She knew Brittany and Artie were going home. They weren't the judges favorites in this situation. She and Blaine were. And that had to count for something.

"Quinn and Sam are safe to dance in the finals. Brittany and Artie, and Rachel and Blaine await their results, which we have..._right_ now." It got quiet in the ballroom again and the music started. "Brittany and Artie. Rachel and Blaine. On this tenth week of competition... the couple with the lowest overall total... and therefore leaving, _right_ now."

Her heart was beating slowly. She already knew the results, but she just had to be on her toes in case she was wrong. Blaine stood behind her, his hands on her waist, and squeezed them gently, to reassure her that no matter what, they were still in this together. Forever.

"Brittany and Artie."

Rachel's mouth dropped. She'd been right. The music grew louder, and she looked at Blaine, but he was already hugging Brittany. She hugged Artie, who congratulated her, and when she got to Brittany, Brittany did the same. Quinn and Sam hugged them as well before they went down to speak with Tom and Brooke. A short video of their journey was played after they said their goodbyes, and everyone was reminded that they would be back next week _regardless_, along with all of the other couples that had been eliminated over the last 9 weeks. Brittany and Artie danced their final dance, and then it was business as usual for the rest of them.

...

Rachel sat on a stool back in wardrobe, trying to get her outfit figured out. They had the Rumba, _finally_, for their last ballroom/Latin dance, and they also had the freestyle. There were rumors backstage of a _third_ dance as well, but she wasn't going to think about that. A third dance would probably kill her.

Blaine was on his cell phone in the corner, away from everybody else, and he didn't look too happy. She didn't want to get up and see what was going on because of her ankle. She was staying off of it as much as possible. From the looks of things, Blaine was about ready to lose it and break down. Her heart was breaking, because she knew he was checking in on Lyla again. Lyla's family had been giving him problems, but he had his manager on his side, since both of them were represented by him. The family's argument was even if Lyla _did_ wake up, it could take years for her to recover and learn to dance like a pro again. Rachel knew they had a point, but Blaine couldn't lose her.

It _killed_ her to say that.


	36. Chapter 36

**You'll all be happy to know I'm not dead! Real life is kicking my ass right now so I've been focused on other stuff. But thanks to the real life DWTS finale that happened this week, my muse was sparked to write the new chapter! Enjoy guys! I'll get 37 to you ASAP!**

**Rumbastyle**

Rachel stood in front of one of the confessional cameras while she waited for Blaine to come to rehearsal. "Blaine once told me that the Rumba was his best dance, so I'm hoping that pays off this week." She turned her head as he walked inside and stopped just shy of being able to close the door.

"So, we have the Rumba and the Freestyle this week. Our Freestyle's irrelevant right now. You know, and I know, that we've been working on a Rumba for the last several weeks. But now we have a song. "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin." Rachel gasped, almost passing out. _Top Gun's_ love theme. She loved it. "But as a reward for these last few weeks, we're gonna have a semi-fun day." She raised an eyebrow as he went on. "Hope you brought your bathing suit."

...

The sun was hot against her skin, lying in the sand, which was scorching against her back. It was relaxing in a way. Like a massage or something. Honestly she didn't care because it felt so good.

Looking at Blaine, who was lying beside her, she saw his eyes were closed, but knew he wasn't sleeping. "You're a miracle worker, you know that?"

He smirked. "Well you'd better enjoy today because the rest of this week it's crunch time."

"Did you give some thought about what I suggested?"

Blaine opened his eyes, squinting because of the sun, and turned to look at her. "I did. And I think we should. It's gonna give us something over Quinn and Sam. But I think it's only going to work for our Freestyle. For the Rumba we need to play by the rules."

She sat up and turned on her side. "Just one more week and it'll be all over."

"I don't want it to be."

"Yes you do, don't lie," she teased.

He cracked a smile and laughed. "Okay… maybe a _little_."

"Do you think we have more of an advantage since we've been rehearsing the Rumba much longer than 5 days?"

"Probably. Yes. Quinn and Sam got a 29 on their Rumba when they performed during her Rumba/Samba week. We have to make it a 30. And if we can get a perfect 60 and they can't, we have this competition in the bag."

"Pssh. Please, B, we had it in the bag _ages_ ago." She winked at him and he laughed.

…

"Two, three, and _one_, two, three, turn. _Perfect!_"

"You think?"

Blaine pulled her back in. "I _know_."

She laughed. "We should keep going."

"Indeed. Start from the top." He gently pushed her in the direction she was supposed to be in at the beginning of the dance and watched as she quickly ran over. "5, 6, 7, and—"

They began the routine. Rumba was slow, sensual, and seductive on the woman's part. Blaine knew just how capable of that role Rachel was. She'd seduced him the day they met and she didn't even know it. Despite the hardships of this competition, and the shit they went through together, they were in this until the end. Blaine had big plans for the finale…win or lose he wanted to go out with a bang. He was confident they would win…just so long as he didn't get _too_ distracted.

So far, it wasn't working.

Just the way she moved against him and the way her hands caressed his skin made him weak. Who gave a fuck if the cameras were around? They couldn't expose the relationship. It was against the code of the show. Unless Blaine and Rachel gave consent—which they wouldn't—nothing could happen as far as the documentary cameras were concerned. If it happened on live TV? Well, they were fucked either way. But right now, Blaine couldn't resist her. Halfway through the routine, Blaine lost focus and started kissing her neck from behind her.

"Blaine," she whispered, and seconds later she gasped lightly.

_So much for our "no sex" rule_, she thought and turned around, attacking him.

…

They were in the corner of the studio 45 minutes later, no clothes on, only covered up by the towels they used to wipe off with during breaks. It was gross, yeah, but it was all they had. The cameras were obligated to leave once they got into it, but they'd be back when Blaine said they could be back. For now, they needed this alone time. He held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad we broke our promise," he said.

Rachel laughed, quietly. "Me too."

"Honestly, what were we thinking?"

She turned her head to look up at him. "I'm pretty sure you were on crack… or acid."

Blaine scoffed and laughed at the same time, looking fake offended. "Thanks!"

Rachel smiled cheekily and kissed his lips. "You're the most amazing guy I've ever met. And when this is all over… I want you to come back to New York with me."

He was stunned. But why wouldn't he be? "Really? You want me to come to New York with you?"

"I want you to live with me. And come see me in my next show. Maybe you could choreograph or something."

With a small grin, Blaine said, "I'd like that. Just so long as… well… I know Lyla's gonna wake up. I'm the only one who believes she will. And that hurts, because with everybody else losing faith, it's hard for me to be the only one who still believes."

Rachel turned completely in his arms and said, "Look at me. She's _gonna_ wake up. I promise. Okay? Lyla's a fighter. Just like you. You've been through so much together that I know it'd going to happen when you all least expect it. Just keep having faith in her, and she'll come home to you guys soon enough. Even if it takes her years to recover, one day she'll be the dancing partner you've always competed with."

Blaine kissed her lips. "Thank you, baby. I love you. And it's nice to know I have someone else who believes."

"I got you back, babe."

"And I've got yours."


	37. Chapter 37

**Week 11 - Finale Performance: Ballroom/Latin Round**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"9."

"Len Goodman."

"10!"

"Bruno Tonioli."

"10!"

"Alright that's a 29 out of 30, so far for Quinn and Sam..."

Rachel turned off the monitor in her dressing room. Quinn and Sam had just wrapped up their Tango, and we one point short of the perfect 30. The knots in her stomach got tighter as Blaine came up behind her and massaged her shoulders. "We got this. Our Rumba is flawless."

She sighed heavily. "Our Rumba was flawless in _rehearsals_. Now this is the real deal. I'm not sure we're gonna live up to it."

Blaine turned her around to face him. "We're gonna get that 30. I promise." Then he bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and felt the reassurance that they _had_ this. If they could get a perfect 30 for their Rumba _and_ their Freestyle later on tonight, this competition would be theirs.

Ten minutes later, they were out on the dance floor. Their video was playing and they stood in their first positions, waiting to begin. Rachel glanced around her. Her dads were both in the audience tonight, as well as Blaine's parents, and Jack, his manager. She even saw her birth mother, Shelby, in the audience, and saw the smile on her face. She saw the smile on her dads' faces and that gave her more confidence. Looking at Blaine, his expression gave her the rest of the confidence she needed.

They had this.

They were _going_ to win this.

"Dancing the Rumba...Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

Rachel looked at Blaine and gave him that seductive look he loved so much on her face to set the mood. The lights dimmed and the music started. This was it...

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating to become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning to some secret place to hide_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

_My love_

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say_

_If only for today I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away_

_My love, take my breath away..._

Their final move was Rachel doing the splits in the middle of the ballroom floor as Blaine let her down slowly and keeping a hold of her as he bent over her. The audience stood to their feet, roaring with applause, and Blaine helped Rachel up, hugging her once she was standing. "You were fantastic, baby," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you," she said back to him, quiet enough that no one would hear.

The two of them walked over together to Tom to stand with the judges. "Rachel and Blaine, everybody! Very nice, guys," he said. "Well... this is it. _Len?_"

"It had passion... it had steam... it had sex factor... it was proper, precise... the _best_ Rumba of the season.

That gave them so much hope. They both smiled and thanked Len as the audience roared with applause. "Bruno?"

"I agree with Len," Bruno said and the audience went wild. "You two have the ultimate _sex_ factor."

_Oh you have no idea, Bruno_, Rachel thought, and knew Blaine was thinking something along the lines of the same thing.

"Carrie Ann?"

"This was a _perfect_ Rumba. Absolutely _perfect_," Carrie Ann said and the audience was louder than ever. "You two, I wouldn't be surprised... I think you're going home with that Mirror Ball tomorrow."

Both Rachel and Blaine expressed looks of pure shock on their faces. For Carrie Ann to say that, _knowing_ Quinn and Sam were in the dancer's lounge watching, was unreal. But all three of the judges had their backs, and they were favored to win.

Now that needed that perfect 30.

"Alright, why don't we send you back for your scores?" He put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and used his other hand to gesture towards the dancer's lounge. Rachel and Blaine hurried up there as Tom made the transition there, talking about the results show tomorrow night.

Up with Brooke, she said, "The two of you must be so proud. Now, we have yet to see a perfect 30 this season. Do you think this was the dance that got it?"

"Absolutely," Rachel said.

"Without a doubt," Blaine added.

"Well let's see if you're right."

They turned to the monitors, hearts racing, nearly shaking where they stood. "The judges have their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10!"

The audience cheered. They tensed up.

"Len Goodman."

"10!"

The cheers got louder and the knots in Rachel and Blaine's stomachs got tighter.

"Bruno Tonioli."

Bruno looked around for a moment, teasing the audience and letting the anticipation build up before revealing his score. "10!"

Rachel and Blaine jumped up and down, grabbing each other in a celebratory hug. Blaine spun her around the room in his arms as the audience went absolutely _wild_. The first perfect 30 of the season was _theirs_ on the final week of competition. The two of them were nearly crying, knowing that it was their to take for bragging rights. Quinn and Sam were standing off to the side. Sam wore a small grin and clapped for them, while Quinn wore a fake one and clapped unenthusiastically.

"That's the first perfect 30 of the season!" Brooke said. "How does that feel?"

Through her tears, she said, "I'm so happy right now! _Finally_!" And Blaine laughed in agreement. _Finally_.

"Well we still have your Freestyle in the next round," Brooke said. "Your dances with now be worth 60 points, so you have the opportunity to get a perfect _60_, which also hasn't been done this season."

"We're gonna do it," Rachel said. "We've got a secret weapon."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "_Yeah_ we do."

Brooke laughed, "And we can't wait to see what that is."

And Blaine and Rachel couldn't wait to _show_ them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Week 11 - Finale Performance: Freestyle Round**

"Got your headset on?" Rachel asked Blaine.

He turned to look at her. "Locked and loaded."

Rachel giggled and adjusted the microphone. Sam and Quinn had just gotten their scores and commercial break was near over. 29 for their freestyle. That excited Rachel. She could feel Blaine's excitement as well. There was no way they weren't getting a 30 for their freestyle. Especially with their secret weapon.

Blaine quickly kissed Rachel and said, "Let's go "wow" 'em."

They made their way out to the dance floor and went for their positions. Rachel's first position was in the audience across the from judges table. Blaine first position _was_ the judges table. He hoped up onto it, much to Carrie Ann, Len, and Bruno's amazement.

The video finished.

This was it.

"Dancing Freestyle...Rachel Berry, and her partner, Blaine Anderson."

The music started and the camera was set on Rachel as she started whistling. Blaine stood up on the judges table and started solo dance moves while also beginning to sing.

**Blaine:**_ Oh_

_Oh!_

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave._

Rachel came out from the crowd to the edge of the ballroom floor.

**Rachel:**_ You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this._

During this she'd made her way over to the judges table and Blaine pulled her up swiftly in a subtle dance move that if you blinked you would have missed it. From this point...it was all out, freestyle dancing.

**Both:**_ Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger._

**Rachel:**_ Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key._

**Blaine:**_ Oh_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here _

**Rachel:**_ Oh! Yeah yeah!_

**Blaine:**_ And it goes like this (Uh)._

**Both:**_ Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

**Blaine:**_ Oh, yeah_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Rachel:**_ Yeah yeah, yeah_

**Blaine:**_ I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Rachel:**_ You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

**Blaine:**_ And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

**Rachel:**_ Take me by the tongue, oh_

**Blaine:**_ And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

**Rachel:**_ Yeah yeah!_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Rachel:**_ Oh, yeah_

**Blaine:**_ I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Both:**_ I've got the moves like Jagger _

They'd done a back flip off of the judges table in the middle of the first chorus, multiple lifts, put general moves of the Cha-Cha-Cha into it, as the whole point was to redeem themselves from their first dance ever on the show, and an unbelievable move where _Rachel_ actually picked _Blaine_ up and flipped him as he grabbed her to flip her behind him. The entire audience was on their feet during the entire performance, dancing along and clapping, which had never happened before in _DWTS_ history. By the end, the judges had stood up and engaged in the performance as well.

Their final move was collapsing in the center of the dance floor. Appropriate, since they were both exhausted. Their secret weapon-adding vocals to the performance-hadn't been the easiest thing to do, since ballroom dancing was a rigorous exercise already. Blaine looked over at Rachel as they laid on the floor just a couple feet from each other and smiled brightly. The audience had _loved_ it. Rachel laughed with the same smile and reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. Blaine sat up and hoped to his feet, pulling Rachel up and hugged her.

When they let go of each other, they made their way over to Tom who congratulated them and told them they'd just give a spectacular performance. "Alright. Can-can we have the audience quiet down for a moment, please?" Rachel and Blaine looked around them. The audience had pretty much lost it. It got quiet in the seconds to come, with some lingering noise, but just enough so the judges could speak. "Len?"

"_That_...was the _best. freestyle _I've _ever_ seen."

All of the noise from the audience shot back up. Rachel and Blaine jumped up and down, happy to hear that from the head judge.

"You came out... you _shocked_ us with a vocal performance on top of the dancing, and managed to balance it very well. I'm just going to say it right now-10."

Blaine and Rachel grabbed each other in a hug, knowing they had one 10 in the bag. They were so proud of themselves right now, but they still had to hear comments from Carrie Ann and Bruno.

"Carrie Ann?"

"Well we all knew Ms. Rachel Berry had a set of pipes on her but we did _not_ know Mr. Blaine Anderson had some as well! _Very_ well done." The audience cheered again. "Your dancing was spectacular, the stunts you two put into this were _extremely_ difficult. _I_ couldn't even imagine doing them, especially when Rachel picked Blaine up and did that double flip. _Wow_. Unbelievable, guys."

"Bruno?"

"The two of you together are _perfection_. I'm serious, you come out and _wow_ us every single time! I'm speechless."

...

"Will the judges please reveal their scores. Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10!"

"Len Goodman."

"I already told you but, 10!"

"Bruno Tonioli."

"10!"

Rachel nearly screamed and jumped into Blaine's arms. _Another_ perfect 30.

That gave them a 60 out of 60 for the night.

...

Standing in the center of the dance floor with Tom and Brooke while they got ready to sign off, Tom said something that shocked them. "We have an announcement, before we sign off for the night. Rachel and Blaine, Quinn and Sam, the judges have something they'd like to tell you."

Len spoke. "All four of you are _amazing_ dancers. And we know you'll be able to accept this challenge. You've been hearing rumors about it for the last week, but we didn't want to confirm or deny anything. So tomorrow, at 6 a.m. you're going to be assigned _another_ dance."

Rachel's mouth dropped.

"This dance will have been done in the past. Same routine, same wardrobe, and same song, by a couple from a previous season. These dances were not perfect 30's, nor did they get 10's. Your job is to _make_ them 10's through display of the performance. And you'll perform it on the results show tomorrow before we announce the winner."

Looking at Blaine, they were both shocked. So the rumors were true. _Another_ dance was in their sights. The freestyle wasn't their final dance. One more before they could claim the mirror ball trophy.

All of the relaxing they looked forward to? Gone.


	39. Chapter 39

**Since you'll be finding out whose dance they get in this chapter and you'll be itching to watch the original, here it is ****/BaCUpVL2GIg****. Just stick it on the end of a YouTube url. Enjoy Chapter 39, guys! :D**

**The Heat Is On**

Rachel and Blaine walked through the doors of their rehearsal room at 6 a.m. sharp. They'd been told downstairs just moments before that their dance was waiting for them upstairs, along with the people who'd already done it. To say that they were tripping out when they saw who it was, was an understatement.

Dancing in the center of the room was _High School Musical_ star Monique Coleman, who'd competed in season 3 of the show, along with her professional partner, Louis van Amstel. Rachel nearly screamed when she saw the two of them. They'd been her favorite competing couple on the show in past seasons.

"Oh my god!" she cried, _literally _crying as she walked further into the room, nearly stumbling over her own feet, she was in such shock. Blaine was clearly very excited too.

Monique and Louis finished the routine just seconds later and turned to them. "Hi, guys," Monique said. She walked up to them and held out her hand. They made their introductions quickly. Apparently Blaine and Louis knew each other. Professional dancing was a small world. Rachel could see that now.

"So," Louis said. "We're gonna take you guys one-on-one. We only have a few hours, so we're going to break it up like this-the first hour and a half, I'll be taking you, Blaine, and Monique will take you, Rachel. The next hour will be switching. I'll take Rachel, Monique will take Blaine. The final half hour, we have to put it all together."

"Your dance," Monique said, "as you clearly saw when you walked in, is our Jive, from week 3 of season 3. We got straight 9's to get a 27. The song is "The Heat is On" by Glenn Frey, from _Beverly Hills Cop_." Monique raised her eyebrows to peak interest and Rachel squealed. She loved that song. She _lived_ by that song.

"After we put it all together, you have to go down to wardrobe and get fitted into our outfits, which they keep in storage. They haven't seen the light of day since 2006, so make good use of 'em, eh?" They all laughed.

"We _will_ be in the audience tonight watching you perform. And we've been watching since week 1 and you two are _incredible_. We have the utmost faith in you."

...

Rachel felt like she was going to die. The Jive was one of her least favorites only because it was so fast paced and energetic. But Monique was such a big help. She was scared shit less though, because at the very beginning she had to _jump_ off the stage _backwards_.

"They key is to just do it," Monique said. "Just fling yourself off the stage. I'll catch you, don't worry. Don't even think about it. Just do it." She held her arms out. Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _One, two, three_- She ran for it, and she didn't even know what happened, but suddenly she was on the floor in Monique's arms as Monique threw her up to standing. "There. Good. See, it's not that bad."

"It's still scary as shit, though," Rachel said, breathy.

Monique laughed a bit. "Yeah. Well hopefully you won't have a wardrobe malfunction after like I did. We'll get that skirt nice and tight for you." She looked down. "How's your ankle been?"

It made Rachel look down as well. "Fine. You know. It doesn't even really hurt anymore. I mean, it's sore, but so is my whole body."

"Well you'd done so well in this competition that all of that pain is about to pay off. Have they offered to take you guys on tour?"

Right. The national _Dancing with the Stars_ tour. Celebs from this and past seasons could go on the road and perform live for the U.S. "Not yet. But if we win, I don't see why not."

"Do it. Trust me, it'll be one of the greatest experiences of your life. It's so much more rewarding than this alone. And you get to work in groups, like you did for the big group disco. You may also get the opportunity to dance with some of the other pros and celebs. It's amazing. Don't pass it up."

The way Monique described it sounded amazing. But Rachel was minus an agent now, having fired Ella, and she also had to get back to New York for her Broadway show. Though tour probably wouldn't be until the summer, she still had a lot to consider. So Rachel nodded. "I'll think about it."

...

Two hours until showtime and Rachel was being poked and prodded by the wardrobe and makeup people after final rehearsal on the dance floor. They weren't allowed to see Quinn and Sam's final dance, nor were _they _allowed to see _theirs_. Everybody would get to see it during showtime. She felt incredibly nervous. But Blaine looked like he was going to have an anxiety attack. Rachel walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders once the crew members went away. "Are you okay?"

"It's been a month."

She knew what that meant. Lyla. She'd been in the hospital for a month. A month as of yesterday. Rachel leaned her head against him. "You're going to be fine. _She's_ going to be fine. She'd want you to give it your all."

...

Twenty minutes before the show and one of the A.D.'s asked Rachel to come to her dressing room. Somebody was there waiting for her. She was a tad bit confused because her dads and her birth mom were in the audience, along with Blaine's family. All of the couples from the season were out lined up back stage, since they always brought them back for the finale. Who was in her dressing room? And why did they want to see her?

When she opened the door, her mouth nearly dropped. "Oh my-"


	40. Chapter 40

**Week 11 - Results: Dance Round**

Rachel sat up in the dancer's lounge with Blaine, watching out of the balcony as the eliminated pros and celebs wrapped up their dances which opened the show. She looked at Quinn and Sam. They were up to dance first. In two hours they would find out who won it all... and she prayed it would be them.

Tom got the show started down below and Rachel looked back to him. "...last night we told you that both of our remaining couples would dance _one more_ dance. The routine has been done before in the past by a former couple from a previous season. Same choreography, same wardrobe, and same music. These dances were _not_ perfect 30's, nor did they get 10's. Quinn and Sam, and Rachel and Blaine have the challenge of making them perfect 30's by showmanship, and perfecting the routine. This morning at 6 a.m., they met the original couple who performed the dance and only had three hours to prepare it. On the floor first...Quinn and Sam, who received the Cha-Cha-Cha performed by Holly Madison and Dmitry Chaplin on week 1 of season 8, to Lady Gaga's "_Just Dance_.""

A video started playing of Quinn and Sam meeting Holly and Dmitry that morning. Rachel watched the two minute compilation then turned her attention back to Tom when he spoke again. "Holly and Dmitry received an 18 for their Cha-Cha-Cha in season 8. Let's take a look..."

Another video, this time of archived footage from season 8. Holly had been one of the replacements for celebs who'd gotten injured pre-show, Rachel remembered. She hadn't had that long to prepare. And honestly she hadn't done all that bad, and probably would have done better had she had the 4 week to prepare. Every season seemed to have a different pre-prep time. She and Blaine had gotten 6.

When the video was over, Quinn and Sam were on the stage in their positions. Tom said, "Can Quinn and Sam beat Holly and Dmitry's scores? Let's find out. Here they are-Quinn and Sam!"

"Dancing the Cha-Cha-Cha...Quinn Fabray and her partner Sam Evans."

_Red One_

_Oh ohhh ohhh_

_I've had a little bit too much_

_All of the people start to rush._

_Start to rush babe._

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man._

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

As Quinn and Sam took their final pose, Rachel stood with Blaine up in the dancer's lounge and applauded politely. They sat back down as the judges made their comments and then they came up for their scores. Overall, they got a 28-a lot better than Holly and Dmitry, but not the perfect 30 they were challenged to get.

...

"Next on the floor...Rachel and Blaine, who received the Jive performed by Monique Coleman and Louis van Amstel on week 3 of season 3, to Glenn Frey's "_The Heat Is On_." ... Monique and Louis received an 27 for their Jive in season 3. Let's take a look..."

Rachel stood in the lounge and took Blaine hand, walking with him out to the dance floor as soon as the video ended. "I'm so nervous," Blaine whispered.

"I wouldn't be," she said to him, smiling.

"Why?"

As soon as they were standing in his first position, she turned and pointed over into the audience on the other side of the floor. Blaine's mouth dropped a little and his heart stopped. Rachel beamed with pride as the tears brimmed in his eyes. "Don't get too emotional just yet, handsome," she said. "She wants to see you give it your all."

Blaine didn't look at Rachel. Sitting in the audience with a couple of nurses, looking rugged but full of hope was his partner. Lyla smiled brightly at him, holding onto the metal pole that her mobile monitor was on. She was hooked up to it, and she was in her hospital robes, but she told him with her glance that she was so proud of him. "How?"

"She woke up two days ago. She didn't want you to know because she saw us dance and wanted to surprise us. Her parents lied to you when you called all those times. And the hospital let her come see us perform as long as she could have nurses with her."

Lyla held up a hand held dry erase board in his direction. It read, YOU BETTER CATCH HER.

He cracked a smile and a small laugh when he saw that through the tears which were slowing down. Rachel wiped his tears away and said, "The heat is on... no pun intended." Then she winked and walked up the stairs to the stage to her position near the band.

"Can Rachel and Blaine beat Monique and Louis's scores? Let's find out. Here they are-Rachel and Blaine!"

"Dancing the Jive...Rachel Berry and her partner Blaine Anderson."

As soon as the music started she was _gone_ from that position and ran across the stage, jumping off backwards into Blaine's waiting arms. He threw her up to standing and they continued the dance...

_The heat is on, on the street_

_Inside your head, on every beat_

_And the beat's so loud, deep inside_

_The pressure's high, just to stay alive_

_'Cause the heat is on_

_Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho_

_Caught up in the action I've been looking out for you_

_Oh-wo-ho, oh-wo-ho_

_(Tell me can you feel it)_

_(Tell me can you feel it)_

_(Tell me can you feel it)_

_The heat is on, the heat is on, the heat is on_

_Oh it's on the street, the heat is on_

The audience stood to their feet and applauded. Rachel looked and seen Monique and Louis on the sidelines cheering like crazy. Then she looked to Blaine, he wasn't next to her. He was walking across the floor over to the one person he had to see. Lyla was standing, applauding for her partner and when he reached her, they hugged. Blaine held onto her for dear life, tears streaming down his face again.

"I missed you so much, Ly," he said.

"I didn't go anywhere, B," she said. "I was always with you. Like it or not, you're stuck with me, loser." Blaine laughed and let go of her looking into her eyes. Lyla patted his shoulder once and said, "Get over there and get your comments and scores."

Blaine kissed her cheek and she returned the kiss before he ran over to Rachel. Everyone had been watching him, but he didn't care. He walked over to stand by Tom with Rachel and pointed at Lyla to get the audience to applaud for her.

"To clarify," Tom said, "That young woman over there is Blaine's professional partner, Lyla James, who just woke up from a coma a few days ago after being hit by a car a month ago. Looks like she's on the fast road to recovery." The audience applauded and Blaine smiled brightly, so proud that his partner had woken up, and so proud she could share this moment with them. "Alright, let's get the judges comments... _Carrie Ann_?"

They braced themselves...


	41. Chapter 41

**This is NOT the last chapter. Just wanted to point that out to you guys before you went on to read. Enjoy!**

**Week 11 - Results: Finale**

"Will the judges please reveal their scores? Carrie Ann Inaba."

"10!"

"Len Goodman."

"10!"

"Bruno Tonioli."

"10!"

Blaine and Rachel jumped up and down in excitement like two little children, hugging each other after a moment in celebration of their perfect dance. They'd gotten a perfect 30 for their revival of Monique and Louis's jive. "That's a perfect 30 out of 30 for your Jive challenge, giving you a perfect _90_ out of _90_ for both nights, including the scores from your competition round and freestyle round. This is the first time we've gotten three perfect scores in a row for one show. How do that make you guys feel?"

When Brooke held the microphone out to them, Rachel said, "It's so over_whelming_."

"Yeah," Blaine said in agreement.

"It's like we-...we have something special going on here and it's just this big bubble of confetti ready to explode on us."

Brooke said, "Well you very well may have some confetti exploding on you in a little bit here. The final results are just over an hour away..."

...

Rachel sat backstage with Blaine. The results were being announced in 20 minutes and they were both anxious. As they sat, Kurt and Mercedes came up to them.

"Congratulations, guys," Mercedes said. "You did great out there." They both thanked her. "Rachel my manager heard you were kind of manager-less right now. She said she'd like to offer to fill that spot."

Her eyes widened. "R-really?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah. She said you're amazing. When she first took me on, I asked her what it was about me that told her I should be a client. And her answer was that 'I just had that feeling.' She said the same thing about you. She said, 'I felt the same thing with her that I did when I saw you. That's how I knew you were supposed to be my client.'"

Standing up, Rachel hugged Mercedes. "Thank you. I'd love to meet with her and discuss the details."

When the girls finished hugging, Kurt looked at Blaine. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry. I caused a lot of shit in your life... I cost you a championship... I nearly cost you your partner... your career... but... most importantly I almost cost you first _Dancing with the Stars_ title."

"But...we haven't won yet," Blaine said.

"I know. But you will. Quinn and Sam never stood a chance against you." He smiled.

Blaine grinned and stood up, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Thank you. And I'm sorry, things happened the way they did."

"You don't have to apologize, Blaine."

The two boys hugged just a moment later. It was hard to believe that those two had dated, in Rachel's mind. She was glad to see them try friendship again, though. She looked at Mercedes with a smile and Mercedes hugged her from the side with one arm. "Get out there and claim your trophy, girl."

Rachel looked at Blaine when he let go of Kurt. They both nodded to each other. They were ready to do this. That trophy was theirs.

...

The ballroom was quiet. Everybody was full of anticipation. The mirror ball trophy sat on a stand in the middle of the ballroom floor. Rachel and Blaine stood on the right of it; Quinn and Sam on the left. Tom and Brooke stood off to the side, and it was Tom who was speaking.

"...we will now reveal the champions of season 15 of _Dancing with the Stars_." The dreadful waiting music started for the last time in their season. "Quinn and Sam... Rachel and Blaine... after 6 weeks of preparation rehearsal, 11 weeks of competition, and 17 dances... the couple with the highest overall total, and our new champions of _Dancing with the Stars_..."

The audience started shouting out names. Rachel could feel her heart racing. She heard her name, Blaine's name... Quinn's, Sam's... the shouting got louder and louder. In her mind, the last 17 weeks were flashing before her eyes. The first 6 were all about rehearsals. She remembered the first day she met Blaine. He'd given her roses, right off the bat, and told her it was the only day he was obligated to be nice to her. Since then, they'd been in the middle of relationship drama, tabloid scandals, a car accident that left a teenaged girl fighting for her life in the hospital, losing a manager, _all _on top of countless dance rehearsals, shows, and escaping elimination week after week.

Was it worth it?

"Rachel and Blaine!"

The minute they heard their names, Rachel knew it was.

She turned around and jumped into Blaine's arms. Blaine spun her around the spot they stood in and she wrapped her legs around his waist, crying tears of joy. Sparklers were going off on stage behind them and the entire audience stood up in applause. Rachel knew her dads and Shelby were jumping up and down, cheering for their victory. Lyla was probably crying tears of joy as well. She'd wanted them to have this just as bad as they did.

And then something unexpected happened.

They hadn't planned on it. But when Blaine put her down, she pulled him back in and kissed him. Full on, right on the lips, in front of everybody. Blaine wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off the ground, kissing her back as Rachel wrapped her own arms around his neck. Everybody watching was stunned, but they continued cheering. In fact...their cheering got _louder_.

Once their kiss ended, Tom had come to stand beside them. "Um... I may be wrong, but was that the _official_ confirmation of your relationship?"

"Damn straight," Rachel said.

"One month and counting," Blaine added wrapping his arm around Rachel's back pulling her close.

"Well, there you have it folks," Tom said. "We don't need anymore speculation in the press." Rachel and Blaine laughed. "How does it feel to know you've won this thing after such hard work?"

"It's so amazing and overwhelming, but we couldn't be more thrilled," Rachel told Tom over the cheering that was still going on, thankful for the microphones. "We worked so hard for this and week after week we've fought for our spot in this competition." She looked at Blaine. "And I couldn't have asked for a more amazing partner than Blaine. He's the dancing feet behind this pair." She laughed out loud and Blaine shook his head.

"No, she's got moves too," Blaine started, "or else we wouldn't be standing here today. We've come so far since week 1 with our Cha-Cha-Cha, and she's had so much improvement. I couldn't have asked for a better student my first year on the show."

Over on the other side, Brooke was with Quinn and Sam. "Quinn, Sam, you two have also come a long way. You emerged as true competitors the first week, always strong and fierce. You stumbled along the way, but always made up for it with good attitude and coming back the next week better than ever. Are you disappointed at all with the results?"

For the first time, Rachel actually heard something sincere come out of Quinn Fabray's mouth. "Rachel and Blaine deserve this. Sam and I worked just as hard, and I was always jealous watching the two of them dance because they were the champions right from the beginning."

"We're happy for them," Sam said. "Blaine's been my friend for a long time and he usually beats me during competition season, so what's one more loss to him?" he asked, laughing.

Blaine laughed too and took Tom's microphone to respond, holding up his free hand and inching his thumb and index finger a little away from each other. "_This_ close, buddy. _This_ close."

"Just like old times," Sam replied.

"Quinn is there anything you'd like to say to Sam?" Brooke said.

"Well it's not like this is goodbye," she said, looking at him.

"Oh, no," Sam said. "Rachel and Blaine aren't the only ones coming clean tonight. Quinn and I have been together for awhile now too." The audience cheered, as if they'd known it all along, just like with Rachel and Blaine. It didn't surprise any of them that people were catching on. "We'll be seeing a lot of each other after all this madness is over."

Tom went over to the trophy in the center and lifted it off of the stand it sat on. "Well it's the moment you've all been waiting for." He lifted it up with one hand over Blaine and Rachel's heads and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, your new champions of _Dancing with the Stars_."

The trophy was lowered into their hands and they held it above their heads, holding on with one hand each. After a moment, they turned to each other and hugged, keeping the trophy held high with pride. This journey had taken them through some pretty bumpy situations. But now, it was all over, and they'd been victorious, just as everybody predicted. It didn't matter what people thought. They would probably get comments like, "the competition is rigged" or "they bribed the judges for those scores" or whatever, but it was all irrelevant. The truth was, Rachel and Blaine had earned this. And they were going to enjoy every moment of this victory...

Starting _now._


	42. Epilogue

**First of all I just wanted to thank ALL of you for reading/reviewing/adding to your favorites. It just makes my day that so many of you are reading my crazy story! Well this is the end of the road and I bid you adieu-at least for this story! I **_**will**_** be writing a sequel story to this, so be sure I'm in your author alerts! Until then-goodbye, thanks for reading, and enjoy the epilogue to **_**Don't Stop, Just Dance**_**! :)**

**Epilogue**

_6 Months Later_

"Welcome back to _Dancing with the Stars: The Finale_! This is the final week of the competition for season 16, and soon we'll find out who our new champions are. But first, we have a little surprise for you. It was six months ago that Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson won the mirror ball trophy during season 15, and that same week Blaine's professional partner woke up from the coma she'd been in for a month. After six months of physical therapy and re-training herself in the art of ballroom and Latin dancing, she's ready to dance again. Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome our guest performer, last years champion, Rachel Berry, and making her return to ballroom dancing live on national television, Lyla James and her partner, Blaine Anderson!"

Rachel stood in the middle of the stage with her microphone in hand and smiled at Blaine and Lyla in the middle of the floor. She opened her mouth to start singing cuing them to start their dance.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah!_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Rachel put the microphone down as the audience stood to their feet, applauding. Blaine and Lyla's waltz was beautiful. They came to stand over by her on the stage and they took a bow together.

Tom pointed to them and said, "Rachel Berry, everybody! Accompanied by Blaine Anderson and Lyla James. You can see Lyla on _next_ season of _Dancing with the Stars_ this fall, as she's just agreed to be a pro-dancer. You can also see Rachel and Blaine on the _Dancing with the Stars_ national tour, this summer, starting in early July, running through early September."

Rachel looked at Blaine. "You ready for this?"

He looked back at her and smiled brightly. "Oh you have no idea."


End file.
